Forgotten Queen
by icemaiden628
Summary: It seems Saya and Diva werent the first Chirpoteran to be born looking like humans. Why doesnt this teenaged Mafia Boss know anything? And Hagi learns to play Kirby? Rated for gore, language and possibly some citrus content. OC & kinda AU. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**This is my first fan fiction EVER, so please don't be too harsh ..;**

**Prologue**

Sicilian Islands, Italy 1412

A pregnant Chiropteran had hidden herself among a grove of dying trees. She was about to give birth to twins, two new Chiropterans queens, the first to look like humans. As lightning lit up the sky, the humans pursuing the fanged monster could see it clearly, hiding in the trees in a pool of blood, holding two cocoons. The monster lifted its tired eyes towards the mortals, breathing hardly. The humans raised their weapons cautiously at the creature. It let out a roar and ran with the cocoons.

One of the humans had a bow and arrow. He released an arrow at the fleeing monster. It went straight through its right arm and into the cocoon it was holding, spewing blood on the left cocoon. It pumped with a hearts beat, absorbing the blood. A horrid scream could be heard coming through the punctured cocoon. The monstrous creature roared and ran faster disappearing into the forest, never letting go of the two cocoons.

The rain fell on the saddened Chiropteran, holding the wounded cocoon as it started to crystallize. The new queen, her baby, her daughter, never to hatch from the cocoon and look at her mother, the world, or taste blood, died right when it was born. The mother let out a sorrowful cry as the cocoon broke into pieces with a eerie screech. As the rain died down and the mourning stopped, the crackle of breaking web and the cry of a newborn could be heard.

The Chiropteran looked at her remaining daughter. She had goldish-green eyes and her hair like hazel. She nuzzled her crying child, comforting it. But the Chiropteran knew it would be dangerous for her child to stay, she would only suffer the same fate as her sister.

The new queen had already fallen asleep by the time her mother arrived at an old farm. The candlelight shining through the house's windows showed the someone did indeed live here. Quietly, the mother moved towards the door, babe in hand. Painfully she placed her only daughter on the cobblestone doorstep. She put her hand on the babes head and stroked her beautiful hair. As she was about to lift her hand from the child's head, the door opened, and an elderly man stood in the doorway.

He looked at the strange creature in front of him and his face filled with fear and fascination, but that soon turned to sorrow and pity as he looked in its eyes. The creature backed away, bowing then disappearing. The man looked down and found a sleeping child wrapped in a cocoon slumbering at his doorstep.

"What do we have here?" the man said in Sicilian. "A babe? Well, I surely can't leave something so small and helpless out here. I shall look after you as my own, little one." He brought her inside, shutting the door behind him.

From within the trees, the Chiropteran solemnly looked back at the old man taking her daughter into the safety of his home. This was the last time she was ever going to see her baby.

**I hoped everyone liked it:D please don't forget to review**


	2. Lost and Found

**First off, I'd like to thank you all for the reviews! I didn't think anyone would even read it. And yes I will keep going! :3**

Chapter 1: Lost and Found

It was hot and stuffy in the New York apartment David and Lewis rented. Kai had opened a window and had his head hanging out it to cool off, but it wasn't any better outside. Lewis was at the couch eating an apple while watching television. David was at the table reading countless papers for reasons unknown.

"Why...is...it...so...freakin'...HOT?!?" Kai complained, rubbing his head. Lewis looked up amused. "Why don't we just hurry up and kill Diva so we can go back to Okinawa?" Kai turned around and leaned back against the sill. Lewis chuckled.

"Don't be so rational, mon. We need Saya to kill Diva, and right now she's resting." Lewis then continued eating the apple. Kai sighed and looked out the window.

In the other room, Saya was just beginning to wake up. Hagi, who was sitting beside her bed waiting for her to wake up, greeted her. Saya rubbed her head and sat up.

"God, it's hot. What time is it?" she asked Hagi, grogely.

"A little past 1," the Chevalier replied. He helped Saya out of bed.

"I wonder if Kai made anything to eat," she said walking out of the bedroom and into the living room, Hagi following. Kai and Lewis looked up as Saya entered.

"Good afternoon," Lewis said in a cheerful voice. Saya smiled then looked over at David, whose eyes were glued to some papers, as usual.

"You hungry?" Saya heard Kai say to her as she looked over to him.

"Yeah, a little," she said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I'll make some omletes," he said getting up and walking over to the kitchen. Saya sat down next to Lewis. On the tv was Rush Hour 2, and Jackie Chan was kicking some ass.

Suddenly, David's cellphone rang. He looked at who was calling and picked it up immediately.

"Yes, this is David," he said. One of his agents was calling him.

"Sir, while we were searching the backwoods here or any signs of Chiropteran life, we came upon an old abandoned 15th century farmhouse."

"And were there and Chiropteran in there?" David asked. Saya looked over at David when he said 'Chiropteran'.

"No," the agent replied. "However, we did find something."

David looked surprised. "What did you find?"

"An iron cup full of blood. The cup has begun to rust in a ring where the blood touches it. It looks like its been here for ages but the blood still seems fresh, although the edges are a little gooey." David's face looked more serious, and it made Saya uneasy.

"Also, we found a diary. It dates back as far as 1348. The Sicilian written in it is old, but I can make out some of it and sir..." the agent paused, "it mentions a child with greenish-gold eyes with hair like hazel sleeping in a cocoon, and a teenaged servant boy drinking the blood in this cup then collapsing on the floor in a seizure."

David was speechless. He slowly looked over at Saya.

"Bring that diary and cup of blood here ASAP," he finally said.

"Yes sir," the agent said before hanging up. David closed his phone and put it on the table. Lewis looked at him as Kai brought the omlettes over. (A/N: took him long enough lol)

"David, what's wrong?" Saya asked. David stood up and walked over to her.

"To put it blankly," he started, "it seems that you and Diva weren't the first Chiropteran born who looked like humans to exist in this world."

**Everyone **was surprised at this. Even Hagi showed some concern.

"Not the first?" Saya said, almost speechless. "What?"

"Some colleagues of mine made a surprising discovery over in Italy. A diary that mentions a Chiropteran that looks human, and a cup of possibly Chiropteran blood, both dating back to the early 15th century."

No one could believe the words coming from David. Kai even forgot he was holding a hot plate of 3 omlettes. He set them down on the coffee table. Lewis started eating one as Saya was trying to figure out who this other Chiropteran was. Is she still alive? Does she have any Chevaliers? Many questions were darting through her head.

"The only thing we know about what this girl looks like is that her hair is hazel colored and her eyes are greenish-gold. We don't know if she is alive or not," David said, "but my team is looking for any girl who fits that description."

Her light brown hair shined brightly as Evelyn walked through the outdoor marketplace in NYC.

"Ugh, boss," a handsome boy with dark, long, wavy brown hair and brown eyes said to her. He was holding a deformed onion. "How long is this going to take? It's scorching hot out here."

"Oh stop your complaining, Mariano," Evelyn said looking through garlic cloves. "We have no fresh seasonings at home. I can't cook with no seasonings." (A/N: me either) Mariano sighed and started juggling tomatoes.

"Yeah, alright," was all he said.

The Verrochio Family was said to be cursed. Every Mafia boss was assassinated or close to it right after they were dubbed boss. Evelyn's late father and brother, Romario, were murdered, one by a driveby, the other sniped. Her grandfather displeased the old ways and gave the responsibility of Verrochio Head Boss to Evelyn. Normally, women aren't excepted into the Mafia, but times have changed, things have gotten more desperate and dangerous, and Evelyn's grandfather was gaining in age. The only things that have kept Evelyn at bay from assassination was her quick wit and the handy fighting skills of her two right-hand men, Mariano and Dino, the two most skilled hitmen in the Verriochio family, and in New York. Dino was Evelyn's late brother's best friend, and Mariano was called in from another branch of the Verriochio's from Chicago. He quickly took a liking to the 17-year old boss, and vowed to protect her with his life.

"Ow!" Evelyn had scratched herself on the wooden planking of a lettuce shelf.

"Cut yourself, clumsy kid?" Mariano teased. Evelyn looked at him, rubbing the scratch.

"Kid?? You're he same age as me!"

Mariano chuckled. "So?" He always noticed that whenever Evelyn bled, the green in her eyes were quickly covered by gold. He thought it was triggered by emotion, but he was far from the true answer.

"Crap, I need to go shopping again for food," Kai sighed, looking in the fridge. It was completely empty except for a light bulb and 2 yogurts. "Lewis, you need to stop cleaning out the fridge."

Lewis laughed. "I'mma big mon, I can't help it if you're slow to eat." He grinned at Kai, who looked irritated and closed the refridgerator door.

"Well, I'll be going food shopping. Be back whenever," he said putting his wallet in his back pocket.

"Wait! We'll go with you," Saya said, dragging Hagi by his coat sleeve. Kai looked at him.

"Seriously man, how can you **wear** that thing in this heat?"

Hagi looked at his suit and shrugged.

"Well," Kai continued, "suit yourself, food shopping is boring, I warn you."

Saya laughed. "Then we'll make it fun," and she walked out the door.

The street was packed with people, vendors, and honking cars. The market was just up ahead. Kai stepped in a fresh piece of gum.

"Dammit!" he said and wiped the sole of his shoe on the wall of a building.

Saya ran over to the fruit section. She was interested in a plump watermelon. Hagi seemed to be in a daze as he continuously poked a fresh orange.

"You want that?" Saya asked him. Hagi looked at Saya.

"No, I wouldn't be abel to eat it anyways. You would just be wasting your money if you bought it," he replied.

"It's no big deal. It's a fresh orange so at least we can use the peel to make that smelly apartment fragrant.," Saya said with a smile. "Besides, I'm thinking of getting this watermelon."

As Saya turned around to get a basket, she bumped into someone. The girl fell back, dropping the bags she was holding.

"I'm so sorry!" Saya said and kneeled down to help the girl.

"No worries," the girl said grinning. "Nothing fell out, so it's all good."

Saya noticed her green eyes were tinted with a bit of gold and her hair reminded her of hazelnut. Saya's eyes widened in shock. Hagi noticed the girl's features as well.

"Shit, Evelyn, you're so clumsy." a young man that looked almost like a mini Hagi, except with wider eyes and brown hair, was walking up to the girl, carrying some bags.

"Oh, shut up, Mariano," the girl said getting up. She looked back at Saya. "See ya!" she cheerfully said and walked off.

"Yo, Saya, what's wrong?" she heard Kai say to her.

"Huh?"

"You looked like you've just seen a ghost."

Saya shook her head. "Kai, gimme your cell for a sec," she said, turning towards him. Kai took out his cell and handed it to Saya. She quickly started dialing Davids number.

"Yes Kai?" David said when he picked up his phone.

"It's Saya," she said.

"Oh, Saya. What is it?" David asked, this time more seriously.

"I've found her," she started, "the other Chiropteran girl."


	3. Her Blood Ended It

Chapter 2: Her Blood Ended It

Saya was told by David to follow the girl Evelyn, to gather information on her whereabouts. Saya, Hagi, and Kai stayed a few yards behind her and her companion, but close enough to see her. The surroundings around them changed and soon, there weren't as many people. Apartment buildings turned to old 2-story houses. Evelyn and Mariano turned into the yard of an old, still intact, Victorian house. Saya began to write down the house's address when she felt a gun held up against her back.

"What the hell do you want here?" Saya looked back and noticed Kai and Hagi were caught by two other men, both rough looking. These men were talented to be able to sneak up on her, and even Hagi, so stealthy. The man holding the shotgun to her back was younger looking, about in his early 20s. His eyes were ice blue and he had black here the covered partially his face, still able to see both of his eyes. He had a cigarette in his mouth.

"Well?" he said, poking the gun deeper into her back. She knew she wouldn't be able to fight these skilled of gunmen with just a sword so she decided to answer. One of the men spoke before she was able to answer.

"'ey, Dino, let's have the boss take care of these wise guys," the man behind Hagi said. He hit his gun up against Hagi's cello case on his back. "There could be a bazooka in here for all we know.'

"Yeah, yeah, alright," the one behind Saya said. "Get moving. In the house, all three of ya," he said, poking Saya's back, telling her to walk forward.

The inside of the house looked as if it came right out of an Emily Dickinson novel. The walls were an eggshell white and the furniture was a grayish-blue. The man sat them down on the couch.

"Boss!" the guy who was supposedly Dino yelled.

"What?" The response came from the kitchen. It belonged to a girl. Once she walked out of the kitchen, Saya realized it belonged to the Chiropteran girl she was following. Evelyn looked at Saya and the two men she was seated between.

"Hey, I know you!" Evelyn said joyfully. "You're the girl from the market I bumped into. Whataya doing here?"

"They was outside the house lookin' all suspicious and crap so we brought 'em in," Dino said. "Some kinda firearm might be inside this dude's case." He slid the cello case over to Evelyn with his foot. Evelyn raised an eyebrow.

"Are you three stupid?? Do they seriously look like assassins of **any** kind?" Evelyn asked, almost irritably. Dino looked at the two men next to him, like they were going to tell him the answer. He shrugged.

"Son of a _bitch_," Evelyn sighed. She turned towards Saya. "I'm sorry for my friends stupidity." Saya nervously smiled a little.

"I-it's alright, we were just looking at the house, that's all."

Evelyn smiled. "Well, for a deep apology for the scare, I'd like the three of you to stay for dinner." Saya was surprised, but she thought this was a good chance for her to gather info for David on this girl, so she agreed to stay.

"Great!" Evelyn sang cheerfully. "But I would like to know the names of my guests."

Saya's nervousness started to fade. "My name's Saya, and these two are Hagi and Kai."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Saya, Hagi, Kai," Evelyn said with a smile. "Now, you three!" she turned towards Dino and the men. "Apologize to them. You all better be happy and cheery before dinner is done, capish?" The three men nodded. Dino turned towards Says, feeling ashamed.

"Eh, sorry 'bout the mishap earlier. So... let's start over." he held his hand out. "Name's Dino, and these two behind me are Giovanni and Mikey." Giovanni looked to be not much older than Dino. He had a blonde mohawk with black tips and his lower lip was pierced. Mikey looked to be in his mid 30s, with auburn hair covering his ears and many silver rings on his fingers. Saya took Dino's hand and shook it.

"My name's Saya," she smiled. Dino smiled back.

"If you want, you can watch tv," he said, handing the remote to her. Saya took it and turned it on. The news popped on. It showed a brick wall covered in blood the was surrounded by police tape. The broadcaster doing that report said that 3 people were killed and one was in the hospital in critical condition. Dino sucked his teeth.

"Dominic didn't finish the job, huh? He left someone alive. Crap, this is gonna cost us." Saya and Kai froze, but all three of them were thinking the same thing: "_Oh...my...God...where the__** hell**__ are we?_"

In the kitchen, Evelyn was cutting onions when the knife slipped and cut the side of her palm. She picked up a nearby napkin and held it against the wound.

"Don't cut up stuff so fast," she heard Mariano say. He walked over to her and looked at the cut. "At least it's not a big wound. All it needs is some natural Neosporin," he grinned. He took her hand and licked the cut clean.

"Ew Mariano!" Evelyn said shoving him by the shoulder. "What are you, a dog or something?" she grabbed the napkin and wiped blood and his spit off her hand. She didn't get a response from Mariano when she pushed him. Usually, he'd reply back with some smart ass answer. But when she turned to look at him, his head was down and in his hands. He was breathing hard.

"Mariano?" Evelyn asked, taking a step towards him.

What was this pain he was feeling? He felt as though glass was running though him, tearing away at his insides. His head was spinning and his eyes felt like they were on fire. Mariano took a step back and stumbled into the parlor, falling back against the couch. Saya looked up to see what was going on. She saw Evelyn coming out of the kitchen and kneeling behind the gray sofa.

"Mariano? Mariano, are you feeling alright?" Evelyn asked, placing her hands on his shoulders. Mariano's eyes opened and his head shot up.

"Geez, you gave me a scare, Mariano," Evelyn sighed in relief. But that was soon broken off by Mariano's hands flying into the back of the sofa and his screams of agony. Saya and Dino went over to the commotion, followed by Kai and Hagi. Saya's eyes widened. Mariano's legs were kicking violently and he has torn away most of the couch, blood covering the remaining fabric and wood. Evelyn had a look of fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong with him...?" she said, gaze never leaving Mariano. She was barely audible over his tortured screams. Her head flew forward into her hands as she bent over into her lap sobbing. "What's wrong with him!??" She didn't care who answered her, she just wanted to know why her friend was behaving like this. The screaming soon stopped and Mariano's eyes rolled back as he passed out cold, his head hanging forward and his entire body going limp.

"Lay him on the couch," Kai said. As Dino and Hagi picked him up, Saya noticed the bleeding cut on Evelyn's hand.

_Oh no..._ Saya thought. She touched Evelyn on the arm. She looked up at Saya. Her eyes were red from crying and blood from her wound was on her cheek.

"Evelyn," Saya said calmly. Hagi looked over. He knew what she was about to tell her. "I know why her went into such a seizure. And it's going to be hard to comprehend."


	4. Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 3: Beauty and the Beast

Mariano woke up about an hour later, head pounding. He sat up from the couch and looked around. Dino and Mikey were looking out the window by the front door. Giovanni was at the table staring at the tabletop, lost in thoughts. One of the men the girl Saya was accompanied by was sitting on the chair across from him, looking bored as hell. The other was leaning against the wall, lost in his thoughts as well.

"Did someone die or something?" Mariano finally said. Dino looked up.

"Well, you're awake," he said walking over to him. "And no, no one died. But..." He looked at the couch Mariano was sitting on.

"But what?" he asked impatiently.

"You did go insane," he said after hesitation. "Like, spazi-frenic, skitzo insane. It was pretty scary." Mariano couldn't get **any** of what Dino was saying.

_Skitzo? Spazzy? Did I, like, smoke crack or something?_

He sat back against the couch trying to remember anything. The pillowing went further into the sofa than usual. He looked behind the sofa to try and fix whatever was the problem, but what he found was a blood-stained gap in the couch.

_What the...?_

"You made that," the guy with red hair said. Mariano became even more confused. He started to ponder even more about it but then his thoughts switched to something even more important.

"Where's Evelyn?" he blurted out. Hagi looked up but said nothing.

"She's talking to Saya in her room," Dino said. He looked over at Kai, and he looked back. "She's fine," he said, looking back at Mariano.

He wanted to believe Dino, but something in him made him want to see her desperately. He got up and started walking up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Dino asked impatiently.

"To see Evelyn," Mariano replied.

"She told us to wait down here," Mikey then said. Mariano spat at that.

"I'm not waiting anywhere 'til I hear it from her herself.." With that, he continued up the stairs. Dino was about to go after him, cursing under his breath, but Hagi stopped him. Kai turned to him.

"So," he started," it seems he has become one, but, it seems a bit different, doesn't it?" Hagi hesitated.

"I do sense Chevalier blood, but it's not the same as Riku's, my own, or even Diva's Chevalier's."

Mariano's determination to be by Evelyn was never this intense. It was as though his life depended on her being alive. Like he would rot away if she died. He got to her door and was about to open it, but stopped when he heard Evelyn's voice.

"So, it's my fault he's like that now." Her voice was sad and full of guilt. He wondered why she seemed guilty.

"That's the same thing I thought to myself when I found out I stopped Hagi's time, but he said he was glad," Saya said.

_Stopped time? What is she talking about?_ Mariano was confused as hell.

"So you're just like me, huh?" Evelyn stated. "This...Chiropteran Queen." Saya nodded solemnly.

She had no clue if Evelyn was related or not. The only way was to take her to Julia. She would be able to find _anything_ out. Well, almost anything. But what Saya really wanted to find out was if this girl was her sister or not.

"There are people who helped me out at first. We can take you to them." This was better than getting information on Evelyn; she was bringing the main subject to David, hopefully. If this was school, she'd definitely get an A+.

Evelyn thought about it. Was this a trick for them to get to the center of The Mob? No, couldn't be. Mariano had turned into one of these Chevalier things, she even saw it. Plus, she did tend to have short term memory some times, but she'd never forgotten anything important at least. And who was this Diva bitch? Why did it concern her? Has she been living over 200 years, like Saya? She wanted answers, now.

"I'll go with you," Evelyn answered, "starting tomorrow, me and Marino both will go."

Saya smiled. "We'll try to find out everything about you, Evelyn, I promise." The door slammed open. Mariano was standing in the hall.

"Wherever Evelyn goes, I shall follow her." His face was full of determination and want, just like a Chevalier. Saya got up and walked over to him.

"Evelyn needs to rest now, but I'll explain the details to you downstairs." She gently placed a hand on his shoulders, but he brushed it away as if something disgusting had touched him. _He's not a normal Chevalier,_ Saya thought, stunned. _He's more... aggressive. Maybe Julia will figure something out._

"No, I stay by Evelyn," he said brushing past Saya and walking towards Evelyn.

"It's okay, Mariano," Evelyn said awkwardly smiling. He halted and looked at her. "Go downstairs and let Saya and her friends explain it to you. Besides, you can't be in here when I'm getting undressed."

Mariano looked at her. He didn't want to be parted from her. But, almost as if by instinct, he put his hand across his chest and bowed, then walked out behind Saya. When he shut the door behind him, Saya caught a glimpse of his face as he walked downstairs. It was as though he was dumped or something.

Evelyn plopped on her bed and hugged one of her millions of stuffed animals. The one she was holding was a white tiger. Her vision started to get blurry, as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. She dreamt of nothing that night, as her handsome Chevalier was told exactly what he was and what Evelyn was.

"Chevalier, huh?" he said, rubbing his jaw. "What an ugly word." Saya laughed at that. She, too, was getting tired. "Never did like French."

That night, while the whole house slept, Mariano laid across the couch, throwing a bean bag in the air. This just plain sucked. Can't sleep, can't eat, what the hell was he supposed to do all night?

_How does Hagi do it?_ He thought to himself. He then heard the low sound of music coming from the porch. He walked out and saw Hagi playing a cello.

"Sweet, man. A cello?" Mariano said, fascinated. Hagi stopped playing and looked at him.

"Would you like to try?" he asked, offering the cello to Mariano.

"Me? No thanks. I've tried playing instruments, i never had that musical talent," he said. He sat down and looked at the stars. Damn he was bored. No matter how hard it would be for him, but he decided to go for a walk, maybe get Evelyn some candy with what little money he had. (A/N: Broke bitch lol)

"I'll be back," he said to Hagi and walked off. Hagi watched him disappear behind the corner before continuing playing his cello.

The 24-hour Mart was visible from where Mariano was. He walked in and browsed through the shelves. Butterfingers, Kit-Kats, Baby Ruth's, some weird cereal bars. He had no clue what type of candy bar Evelyn liked. So, he just got some Kisses. They're chocolate. Girls like chocolate. The cashier looked like a lady who spends too much time eating gross Hot Pockets while laughing at Scrubs and yelling at Jeopardy. The Kisses cost him all the change he had in his pocket. Mariano walked out the store with a grimace. He crumpled up the receipt he was given. A receipt for some candy? What the fuck? He threw it onto the ground, but then was shoved up against a wall. Yup, he was being mugged. The poor asshole was commanding him to give his money to him.

"Sorry, dude," Mariano said, "don't have any." He looked at the receipt. "you can have that if you want."

Blamo! Slugged right across the face. This dickhead could punch.

"Don't _fuck_ around, man!" the mugger said. Mariano kneed him in the gut before he was able to continue. The guy leaned over holding his stomach.

"Don't fuck with **me**, dipshit. I don't play well with others."

The man pulled out a gun and held it against his head. "Me either." Blam! Blood spewed from the bullet hole in Mariano's forehead. He fell back against the wall and slid down to the ground, blood, running down his face, dripping onto his clothes.

"Heh, smart aleck, betta know his place," the man said.

He kneeled down and started going through Mariano's pockets. A dented bullet plopped down in front of the man with a ding sound. He looked up and saw Mariano's grinning face looking him dead in the eye.

"This is wack, man!" The guy jumped up and ran, pushing a young woman aside walking down the sidewalk. She thought he must've been frightened by something in the alleyway. She looked in it and saw someone on the ground. He was holding his throat and wheezing loudly. She rushed over to see if he was alright.

Mariano's thirst was intense. He opened his eyes. All he could see was red. _What's going on??_ He saw a woman leaning over him. He didn't hear what she was saying, all he could hear was her heartbeat.

The woman found herself pinned to the ground. Mariano could feel the fresh blood running through her veins as he held her wrists. He couldn't wait. Sharp fangs ripped through her skin and tore at her jugular. The woman kicked. She felt herself becoming weak as blood ran down her neck, staining her chest and the ground around her.

With blood covering his mouth and shirt, Mariano looked down at the pale corpse, fear still plastered on her face. He looked up again at the stars and came to realization of what he and Evelyn were. She was his Beauty, and he, her Beast.


	5. Omega Queen

**Oh mii gawds:D Chapter 4 yay! Thank you for all the reviews! This is one longass chapter. I got inspiration . Also, I've been wondering for a while, but what's a Sue? o.0 I'm a n00b at this :o**

Chapter 5: Omega Queen

"Hey Saya," Evelyn asked, trudging along behind her. "How far do you live anyways?" Today seemed to be extra hot. Evelyn took it as a God's-laughing-at-me hot; Mariano took it as a kick-in-the-balls hot. But the breeze did help a little.

"Well, we live in the city," Saya replied. Evelyn sighed heavily. She put her arm on Mariano's shoulder and leaned on him. She couldn't stand the heat. And she definitely couldn't wait till autumn.The apartment they got to was even worse inside. Not only was it stuffy, the ac was broken so Evelyn had to die in the heat once more.

"Good God, the ac _still_ isn't fixed, David??" Kai said collapsing on the couch.

"Deal with it." A man with blonde hair and a rough looking face was sitting at the table reading the paper. He looked over at Evelyn who was still resting her arm on Mariano. "And who is this?" Saya walked over to him.

"She's the Chiropteran girl we were following," she whispered to David. He then realized why Saya brought the girl here.

"You haven't told her anything, have you?" he asked looking at Saya. Saya slowly nodded. David sighed.

"We had no choice in the matter. Something...happened..." Saya's gaze drifted over to Mariano, who was being scolded by Evelyn about his shirt being wrinkely. David also turned to the boy.

"So, I guess he was turned into a Chevalier?" he asked.

"Yes," Saya replied. "But what I really want to know is is she's my sister." David hesitated.

"I'll get a hold of Julia," he said getting out his phone. Saya smiled and went over to Evelyn and Mariano.

"Can you believe it, Saya?" Evelyn asked trying to straighten out Mariano's shirt. "He doesn't even know how to fold shirts!" Saya laughed.

"Well, we called someone to help us out, Evelyn," Saya said. Evelyn looked up and over at Saya.

Evelyn grinned. Finally, she was able to find out just who and what she truly was, however, something inside her felt empty, like she was missing something. It'd been bugging her for a long time.

A few hours later, they arrived at Julia's lab. David led the way. The sliding doors opened and a beautiful woman wearing glasses was sitting in a chair looking at a computer screen. She had a kind face. She looked up at David. He said something to her and she looked over his shoulder at Evelyn. She said something back then got up and walked over to her.

"Kai and David, you two can wait in the lounge or something," the woman said. Kai sighed.

"Yeah, alright," he said walking out behind David.

The woman turned to Evelyn. "Well, to start off, let's introduce ourselves. My name is Julia." Evelyn smiled.

"Mine is Evelyn," she said feeling a little more calm.

"Now," Julia started, "since there is a third Chiropteran Queen, I'll have to perform every type of test." She looked over Hagi and Mariano. "_Every_ test." She gave them both a cup. Evelyn knew what kind of test she was going to do. Hagi had an oh-my-God-are-you-serious look, whilst Mariano had an I-did-this-plenty-of-times-I'm-sick-of-it look. "Take your time, boys," Julia said and pushed them into seperate rooms. She turned back to Saya and Evelyn. "I'll need one of you to lie on the examination table."

"I'll do it," Evelyn said walking over to where Julia was. Evelyn laid on the metallic surface of the table. Julia brought over 2 vials and 2 small glass containers.

"I'll just be taking egg and blood samples from each of you." Evelyn nodded as Julia brought down her pants enough to expose Evelyn's pelvis. She held a syringe and poked it gently through the skin above her left pelvic bone. Julia then slowly took it out and put the egg in a vial. She threw the needle away the took out another one and took a blood sample from the pulse in her arm and put it in another vial. Evelyn got up from the table and Saya laid down as Julia performed the exact same task.

"Now Saya, you want to know if Evelyn is your sister?" Julia asked placing the two vials of blood in a DNA machine. Saya nodded. "This will take at most 5 minutes to find out if you both are related." All this science stuff was strange to Evelyn. She was still checking out the lab. Mariano and Hagi soon came out holding the cups they were given. (A/N: lol) Hagi had a sort of embaressed look on his face. They gave the cups to Julia. She put them into another machine along with Evelyn and Saya's eggs. The DNA machine made a sort of "beep" sound and it started printing out a form. Julia took a look at it.

"Well, it seems you both are indeed related." Julia gave them both a smile.

"Oh my God, I have a sister?" Evelyn was dumbfounded. Saya smiled wide.

"Your mother is the same, however the Y-chromosomes within you both are different. You two are half sisters, but none the less, sisters."

Saya pretty much glomped Evelyn. Mariano and Hagi were clueless. They had **no** clue what the hell was going on.

"Now theses other tests may take a few days to get results from, but I'll let David know of anything that comes up in between," Julia said, sitting back down. Saya nodded. She was starting to get sleepy, but she didn't want to sleep. She no knows she has another sister, one that she doesn't have to kill.

The journey back to the apartment was boring. Saya was asleep and Evelyn was getting there. So many new questions now filled her head. She walked into the apartment and collapsed on her bed. Sleep came to her easily. She was expecting another blank dream, but instead she had a horrific dream.

**[The dream is in italics**

_Snow was falling heavily around her. She was kneeling in a graveyard, stone angels mourning above her. The shawl she wore covered up what she was holding. She lifted her head up towards a young man wearing a black coat. He had brown hair and green eyes. She couldn't make out the words he was saying. She then looked down and uncovered her shawl. In her arms was a cocoon. It had been ripped open. The baby in it didn't move or cry. A stillborn. She then looked back up at the man who had kneeled beside her and embraced her. She said something but it was in jumbles. _

Evelyn's eyes shot open. Everything was red. Heartbeats, many heartbeats, pounding all at once, in her head. Her eyes glowed gold and the green in them dispersed. Hunger pangs grew in her stomach as she moved over to the window and gazed at the bust street below.

The ring of a cellphone woke David up. He answered it. It was Julia.

"David, Evelyn's blood showed no sign of foreign blood cells, none in over 300 years. I don't know if she'll go beserk." Suddenly, there was screaming coming from the window. David rushed to see what was going on. He looked at the street below and saw Evelyn tearing the throats of anyone she grabbed.

And she wouldn't stop until 300 years of blood loss was repaid.

Evelyn didn't know who or what she was killing, as long as the blood was fresh and warm. She tore into the chest of a fleeing man. She grabbed his heart and bit into it. Blood pumped out of it, arteries still attached to the heart and body. As she bit further into it, blood gushed out, covering her face and dripping down her chest.

"Evelyn!" A pair of strong arms came around her waist. She looked at who would dare stop her. It was Mariano. Her eyes were full of nothing but pure bloodlust. She grabbed his shoulders and pinned him to the ground. She could hear no heartbeat, but she could feel blood within him. Her fangs went deep into Mariano's neck. His blood was sweet. The more Evelyn drank this bittersweet blood, the more she caressed, feeling so much more of the sweetness in his veins. Even though clothes touched clothes, she pressed down on him, wanting more of the blood. Mariano knew he would surely faint if she continued to drink his blood. He had already begun to feel lightheaded.

It wasn't enough. Mariano's blood wasn't enough to satisfy her. (A/N: lol Mariano couldn't satisfy her :D) She wanted more. The closest person within her reach had some bad luck.

Saya heard the panicked screams and rushed down to see Mariano slowly rising from the ground, deep fang marks healing on his neck, and Evelyn, sabotaging the streets of New York.

6 blocks away, a certain girl was getting out of a black car with 2 Chevaliers, to do some singing practice.

"Sister! Stop!" Diva reconzied the voice. She looked over and expected to see Saya running towards her, instead she saw a girl covered in blood chasing after countless people. Saya was chasing after her.

"Sister?" Diva said. She saw the girl with glowing eyes running in her direction. Nathan looked over towards the girl as well. Bliss was plastered on her face, blood covered her entire body. But those eyes and hair...she seemed familiar.

Carl looked at the chaos surrounding this girl. Hair like hazel, eyes of gold, a taste for blood. She looked beautiful gouging away at the throats of innocents. She killed with no weapons, just her hands and fangs. Saya had used a magnificent sword in Vietnam, but this dance was much more spectacular. This girl absolutely _enjoyed_ the madness.

Saya looked past Evelyn and saw Diva standing on the steps of the opera house. A look of confusion and interest was on her face. She lifted her sword and coated it in her blood. Mariano got up and ran over to Evelyn. Hagi was amazed he was still able to move that fast after losing so much blood. Mariano put his arms around Evelyn again, this time in an embrace. He hoped this would calm her down. It did.

Saya swung at Diva but she dodged it as Carl blocked it, grinning at Saya devishly. He pushed it away as Hagi came.

"My dear Saya, I'm afraid I've found something much more delectable than you," he said looking past her at Evelyn, who was just staring blankly at the ground, eyes still aglow.

"If the girl is also my sister, then I want to meet her!" Diva said dashing to where Evelyn and Mariano were. Saya ran after Diva, filling her sword with blood again. She swung it at her, but Diva jumped, leaving Saya to slash a deep gash in Evelyn's shoulder, and a cut in Mariano's cheek. Saya stopped and looked at her half sister in shock and horror. What has she _done_? Nathan looked over, as if expecting something. Both of the wounds healed.

_What the hell? They aren't crystalizing?_

Evelyn started shaking tremendously. Diva and Carl both looked over. All the blood had drained from Saya's sword and was making its course through Evelyn and Mariano. So, why weren't they crystalizing? Why was she trembling?

Evelyn's pupils narrowed, her fangs beared. With the blood covering her body and glowing gold eyes, she looked like a wolf who had just killed. A crowd of a few dozen people began to form 3 blocks away. All those heartbeats, pounding in her head. Evelyn pushed out of Mariano's grip and ran at the crowd. They quickly dispersed, running into stores, cars, and homes. Evelyn jumped on top of a just-crashed car and broke through the roof. She had gotten a hold of a child. Tears were running down his face in streams. His crying was soon silenced as fingers dug into the boys face and eye sockets, crushing his skull, fierce canines ripping at his throat.

Evelyn stood high on top of the car. The child's head was barely attached anymore, neck bones broken into jagged points, muscles eaten away. A strange feeling filled the horrified Chevaliers, as something made them automatically bend down to one knee and bow their heads low to the ground, lips almost touching the blood stained earth. Even Hagi bowed, like something pushed him to. Saya and Diva were speechless, standing there, looking at their sister and Chevaliers.

Evelyn's eyes faded and she fell to her knees, still on the roof of the car. She looked around her and gasped at the sight. Carnage everywhere, a child's broken body in her grasp, blood all over her body, and...4 Chevaliers, all bowing...to her? But why?

Diva smirked and got back into the car, not wanting to practice her singing anymore. Carl and Nathan slowly got back up, looking at Evelyn before departing as well.

Mariano jumped up to Evelyn, putting his arm around her. She was crying, head in her hands. She hadn't been able to control her body and she killed all these people. The worse part was she remembered it, everything.

Julia had been told everything about what happened the night before. What really had her thinking was to why Evelyn and Mariano were able to live after taking in Saya's blood. They were sisters. Unless...Julia had hastely started getting back to work on the tests. She looked over at the screen. Her brow furrowed a bit before quickly looking over at the developing embryos. Her eyes widened and reached for the phone.

The van ride to Julia's lab was quiet. Evelyn was in the back of the van sitting on a bench, her knees to her chest and her head buried in her arms. Mariano sat beside her, feeling terrible because there was nothing he could do to make her feel better. Saya and Hagi sat across from them, both also silent.

The back doors of the van opened and Saya and Hagi got out, followed by Mariano. He turned around and held his hand out to Evelyn, helping her down,

The lab hadn't changed a bit, just a bit messy. Julia had discovered something and she wasn't missing out on taking any notes. Julia walked in holding a soda. She looked tired. She sat down at the computer and looked at Evelyn.

"I won't go into the science mumbo-jumbo, but in your blood there is a gene that doesn't exist in Saya's. That gene is what keeps you from being killed by Saya's and even Diva's blood."

Evelyn was following along on this. Science wasn't really her strong subject. Julia continued.

"Also, from what it looks like, their blood can't kill you, but yours can kill them. And about the samples I took from Hagi and Mariano, I mixed Hagi's with yours and Mariano's with Saya's. The results were disturbing." Evelyn looked at Saya then back to Julia.

"Did any babies get made?" she asked. Julia shook her head.

"No, instead, your egg destroyed all off the semen cells (A/N: lol semen) and Mariano's cells destroyed Saya's egg. I then mixed Mariano's live sample with your still functioning egg and the normal gestation occurred. In other words, unlike Saya and Diva who are only able to reproduce through the opposite Chevalier, you are able to reproduce through your Chevalier only."

That explained the aggressiveness from Mariano towards anyone who was near Evelyn. Everyone was shocked. David sat back, he knew there was more.

"This is all because of the unique gene in your blood, Evelyn. And because of these results, I have given it an appropriate name: Omega, meaning alpha." Julia stopped to drink the soda. There was still so much more. Evelyn was interested very much.

"The Omega gene seems to have existed for centuries, being passed down from Queen to Queen, but it stopped at you. You're the last remaining of the Omega Queens. Why it stopped at you i do not know, but what I do know is that you have been living for practically 600 years."

_Wow, I'm old,_ Evelyn thought, stunned by all the info. Saya looked at Evelyn. An Omega Queen. No wonder all those Chevaliers bowed to her, she was the last of the pure Queens.

**Whoo:D Now all you Saya/Carl fans out there, don't hate me cause I took away the whole Carl eye-rapes Saya stuff, and yes I know he died in England before he even got to NY, I added him in there cuz 1. I hate James 2. He's easy to fuck around with and 3. He's an interesting antagonist. Well, this was one long chapter, I think I have carpultunnel o.o; Please don't forget to review:D**


	6. A Wolf Will Betray A Lamb

**Ok, sorry it took me awhile to come out with a chapter, school started for me on the 22nd of August. I'll also be drawing Evelyn and Mariano and putting them on my deviantART account. :D (if you dont know it, just go to my user page on here and click Homepage) Alright, no more ranting!**

Chapter 6: A Wolf Will Betray A Lamb

Nathan was sitting out in the courtyard of his home. He was reading a small book, it looked like a planner or calender of some sort. He glanced up and saw a young man walking towards him. He was wearing jeans and a maroon shirt.

"Where is she??" the boy asked impatiently. Nathan smirked.

"I'm afraid I have no idea as to whom you're talking about," he said sitting back in his chair. The boy slammed his fist onto the table. The wine glass that was on it moved some.

"I _know_ you know where she is, Nathan. Evelyn's here isn't she? In New York?" The boy's scowl softened and filled with desperation and concern.

"Don't insult me, Vincent, of course I know she's here," Nathan hastily said. The boy's face calmed a little. "However, I don't know her whereabouts."

Vincent's face tightened. "You've become weak, hanging around some false regina pretending to be her cavaliere." Nathan glared at the boy, the wine glass shattered. He stood up and leaned over.

"Weak, you say? I'm pretty sure I've saved yours and that girl's sorry rear ends a dozen times," Nathan said angrily. "We, too, are seraching for her. That girl is Diva's sister." Vincent rolled his green eyes.

"Besides," Nathan continued, calmly sitting back down, "it _was _your fault for losing track of her." Vincent glared and turned the other way. "Don't worry, just hope for the best and wish on a star, or a _butterfly_," Nathan grinned pouring wine into another glass. Vincent looked as if something struck him and he bit his lip.

"Oh, my," Nathan said, "it seems I've hit some bad memories." A girl was skipping happily out of the house, followed by Solomon. He looked over at the boy who was speaking to Nathan.

Vincent looked up and saw a girl childishly hugging Nathan. She looked over to Vincent.

"Nathan, who is this person?" she asked. Vincent looked at her as if some gross bug was squished right in front of him. The girl pouted.

"Why this, Diva, is but an old friend of mine," Nathan said. Vincent grimaced as the girl smiled at him. She had dirt blood within her. He wasn't going to waste his time with her.

"Solomon, I want this boy as a Chevalier," Diva said, walking over to Solomon.

"Already taken," Vincent said, cringing at the word 'Chevalier'. He absolutely **despised** French, for many reasons. Diva raised an eyebrow and became dissapointed.

Vincent turned around and started walking away when Nathan called out to him.

"Look for a girl named Saya. She's probably with her." Vincent stopped. "If it helps, the girl Saya is Asian." Vincent sighed and continued walking.

"Hell no it doesn't, they all look the same."

After the night from 2 days ago, Evelyn wanted to be alone. Mariano had done everything he could to make her feel better, but nothing worked. She just decided to take a shower, try to forget everything, anything. The water came out of the faucet lukewarm. She didn't mind. She lifted the spout and the water came out of the showerhead. It took a minute, but the water soon got warmer. Evelyn couldn't stand the warm water. It made her feel like all that blood was on her. She turned the knobs and the water went cold. Evelyn sat in the shower, knees to her chest and her face buried in them. She rocked back and forth, freezing water falling on her already numb body, trying to forget anything from that night.

In the parlor, Mariano was sitting on the couch, waiting for Evelyn's shower to be over with. Sure she was a Mafia boss and killed many guys, but she's never killed children, let alone _devour_ them. And also, he could mate with her? Mariano had thought that he couldn't because he was her Chevalier.

Evelyn didn't have a change of clothes, and she couldn't borrow any of Saya's, the shirts were too small, her chest was bigger then Saya's, and so were her hips, so pants were out of the question.

Instead she just walked into the room she and Saya were sharing in just a towel. Saya was asleep and Hagi was elsewhere. Evelyn sat on the window sill looking out at the city. She hated so many things about it, but still loved it. She looked over towards Saya and noticed that on her side of the bed were folded clothes. She walked over and looked at the note that was left on it. The handwriting was terrible, so it was definatly Mariano. The note said:

"_Thought ya might be needing these, so I _

_went back to the house and got them for you._"

She picked up the shirt. She never owned this shirt before. She looked at the pants. Didn't own these either.

_He bought these_? Evelyn thought.

She dropped the towel and put the shirt on. It was huge, too big for her. And the pants were just as baggy. But how could you blame Mariano? He didn't know her pants and shirts size.

She buckled a belt around the pants and let the shirt hang over them. She looked at her feet when she sat on the bed. The bottom of the pants covered most of them, so she could only see her toes. Evelyn smiled at the fact that it probably took Mariano a while to guess the shirt and pants size. Still, she was grateful. She laid back on the bed, too hot to get under the sheets. She looked over at Saya, who was sleeping soundly.

_How can she sleep when it's this hot? _

Evelyn turned her head back and started closing her eyes and falling asleep. She's been a bit more fatigued than usual.

Morning came just as fast as night. Nathan was inside looking at the television, but not exactly watching it. He was thinking about yesterday. The boy Vincent did have a point; Nathan's alligence belonged with the girl. But when he was told to watch over the last Queen, he had thought the last one born, who was Diva. He was wrong. The last Queen, the last _**pure** _Queen. But now that Diva's blood was mixed with his original chevalier blood, he had no choice in the matter, though Diva didn't completely control him, like her puppets Amshel and James.

Nathan knew he could get rid of Diva's blood with Saya's or the girl's blood, but it would be hard to convince them. He had no choice but to do as Solomon had done not but 10 minutes ago. He'll have to go against Diva's wishes.

Sunlight shined in through the curtains and right into Evelyn's face. She fell off the bed from the shock of the light. (A/N: that happened to me on a bunkbed, luckily I only sprained my shoulder) She sat up, tangled in the sheets and saw that Hagi and Mariano were sitting be the window, most likely waiting for them to wake up. They were playing checkers, and Hagi was winning. Mariano looked up.

"So I guess the clothes are too big for you," he said a little embaressed. Evelyn nodded grinning. "Well, I was afraid to go back to the house. With Dino in charge of the place, it's probably a pigsty." Mariano was a sort of neat-freak, he liked things clean and was allergic to mess.

Evelyn sighed. She might as well go check up back at home, the guy's were probably worried sick, even if Mariano was with her.

"Come on," she said standing up. "I wanna go check back at the house."

Mariano got up and walked out the door with Evelyn. Hagi was winning the anyways, for like, the 40th time. Hagi looked at Saya, who was still asleep, and back at the checkerboard, He smirked. Mariano made the same mistake all the time. He could've won if he'd done just one simple move.

Evelyn walked into the kitchen, wanting to eat something before she left. Instead, she found Kai whose head was plopped on the toaster. (A/N: based on true events!) He was asleep. Lewis snickered and put a piece of old bread in the toaster and pushed it down. The toast popped up and hit Kai in the eye, waking him up. Evelyn and Mariano laughed. Kai fell back on the counter and slid down it as if he was drunk.

"I guess there's no food again," Evelyn said looking at Lewis. Mariano was laughing his ass off.

"You guessed right," he replied. Evelyn shrugged. She'll just go to Denny's. She looked at Mariano. He can pay.

Summer was coming to an end and some opera was being held in 2 months. Evelyn didn't know much about it. Saya was going to explain it to her later.

The heat outside wasn't as bad as yesterday's heat. The baggy clothes Evelyn wore didn't make her sweat as much. The clothes Mariano wore made him look more like a rapper than anything else, except without the hat, the chains, and the diamond grill. He did have to keep pulling his pants up because he gave his belt to Evelyn. She looked at him and grinned.

"T-t-t-totally dude," she said. Mariano smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I party like a rockstar," he said popping his collar.

"Please," Evelyn said. "I'm more of a rockstar than you'll _ever_ be."

"Now that's not very nice," Mariano laughed. "I listen to just as much Static-X as you." Evelyn laughed.

"Dost mine ears decieve me? Mariano and metal? It can't be possible!" she said sarcastically, nudging him a little.

They walked in through the Denny's doors. There weren't that many people waiting for a seat, so their wait wasn't that long. They were lead to a table by a girl with pink and black dreds. She seemed she and sweet and was very polite. Evelyn and Mariano repaid her kindness back just as good. She probably didn't get that much respect, being a day worker in New York. Evelyn had ordered the Lumberjack slam (A/N: hell yeah!) with orange juice. Mariano didn't order anything.

"Really? You're a growing man, you need your nutrition," the older waitress said. Mariano shook his head.

_Haha...not anymore_, he thought.

The waitress left with the orders. Evelyn still felt a little tired.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom and wash my face," she said. Mariano shrugged his shoulders in consent and began stacking the jam cartriages.

The bathrooms weren't that far. Evelyn walked past noisy tables. One had a child on it. The boy looked a lot like the one she had killed the other night, except this child had brown hair. She went past a window and looked out it. There was a young man walking by. He looked through the glass at Evelyn and stopped. He looked as if the most precious thing in the world that was lost to him was now found, and it was. When Evelyn looked back at this boy's green eyes, words came to her mouth.

"I'm sorry," she said, "Please, forgive me."


	7. O Mistress Mine

**This an old Sicilian poem thing my grandmother used to tell me in both English and Sicilian. I'll give yall the English version so you'll understand it. It's in italics :D**

Chapter 7: O Mistress Mine

An apology? Why did she apologize to him? She didn't even know the guy. Evelyn was sitting in one of the stalls in the restroom. It was pretty dirty. She hated public bathrooms. She took a peek outside the bathroom to see if that guy with green eyes was there. He was over near the door, looking for something desperately. There was **no** way Evelyn was going to be able to get back to the table, let alone leave without the guy seeing her. She felt embaressed she had said that to him.

_Ti amo_

_The boy had said,_

_Ti amo_

_He had said to her_

_Many times,_

_And he meant it everytime. _

Vincent's eyes were darting every which was in the Denny's, hoping to find Evelyn. She's in this restaurant, he could sense her, but she was nowhere he could see. He had to find her. It was his fault he had let her go into the woods by herself when she was so tired. Not only was it snowing, but him and Evelyn weren't very liked among the colonists. Puritan bastards, they would murder Evelyn if they had the chance. She had said she had wanted to be alone, but the snow had started to fall even harder and her tracks were disappearing. He hoped she hadn't fallen into that strange sleep they both go through.

_He had said it in_

_Spring, Summer, Fall,_

_But not in the cold Winter,_

_When the world sleeps_

_And the demons emerge._

_She had disappeared._

Evelyn went back into the stall and took out her cellphone. She hoped she had enough battery power to text Mariano. One bar, thank God. She texted him telling him of the guy and how she just wanted to leave without the boy noticing. Mariano got the text and got up, leaving the money on the table. He looked around for anyone who fit this guy's description and walked over towards the bathrooms. He knocked on the door and cracked it open a little.

"Evelyn?" he whispered. He heard a stall door open and Evelyn walked over to the door.

"Yeah, I'm here. Let's leave, fast," she said, hiding herself up against Mariano.

_He looked high and low,_

_Searching the dark corners_

_Of the Earth; she was nowhere._

_The wind howled at his back,_

_Taunting him of his lost love._

_Until he fell into slumber in the snow. _

Her presence was fading, Vincent could feel it. No, he wouldn't lose track of her again, not like 3 centuries ago. He had gone off into the woods following Evelyn's tracks but as the snow fell harder, the strange sleep soon came over him. He had to find Evelyn before he fell asleep again for another 10 years. But his legs wouldn't allow him to move, his eyes refused to stay open, and Vincent fell into sleep, his Queen sleeping nowhere beside him.

_Ti amo_

_He would never say again_

_Until he had found her._

_Ti amo_

_To know one but her._

_The boy and the girl bot slumbered_

_Through the years in the snow. _

People were crowding the streets, rushing to work late, shopping, whatever. Still, Evelyn didn't let go of Mariano's arm, in case that guy had followed. Vincent dashed out of the restaurant. Nowhere, she was nowhere, again. Sadness filled him yet again as he turned to the right where Evelyn's presence was greatest. The stronger it got, the more Vincent could sense another presence just like his own. He saw the hazel hair of his Regina, and the dark brown hair of someone he didn't recognize, but he felt a sort of jealousy towards this person.

It would take a long time to get to Evelyn's house, so Mariano decided to take her back to the apartment. Checking back at the house today was out of the question. Mariano glanced behind him. That same man Evelyn described was following them. What did he want? Mariano decided to lead them through a store. It was a shortcut to the apartment. Evelyn looked around the store. No one was at the counter. There were a few people walking down the small aisles looking at the products. There was another door in the back of the store that led to the storage room. Crates were piled high on top of large metal shelves. Mariano felt a tug at his shirt. When he turned his head, a hand grabbed his throat, crushing his neck. It was that brown haired guy that was following them.

"What are you doing with Evelyn?" the man snarled.

The grip around Mariano's neck was so tight he couldn't even choke out a word. Evelyn could see Mariano couldn't breathe. She grabbed the man's arm and tugged at it.

"Let him go!" She yelled. No matter if Mariano was a Chevalier, anything would be weak with no air.

The man's face softened and he let go of Mariano. Mariano fell to the ground coughing, his crushed trachea healing. Evelyn kneeled next to Mariano. The man kneeled down in front of Evelyn. She looked at him.

_Why does he seem familiar?_

She then remembered her dream. The snowy cemetery, the stillborn, and the warm embrace of a eye-haired boy.

"You don't remember me at all, do you, Evelyn?" the man asked moving her bangs away from her face. Evelyn looked at him, confusion on her face.

"It's me, Vincent," he said, hugging her. "I'm relieved to have found you." Vincent hugged her ever so tightly, being sure not to hurt her.

"It's my fault," was all Evelyn could say. She didn't know why. Vincent's hand held the back of her head gently, pulling her closer as if to comfort her.

"No," he said burying his face into her hair, resting on her shoulder. It wasn't your fault. You have no need to apologize."

**Alright! Got another story done! 3 Well, I officially have the drawings of Evelyn and Mariano on my deviantART. The link is on my account here. I'll try to quickly come out with the next chapter soon. :D **


	8. Cold Butterfly Wings

**Please don't forget to review:o**

Chapter 8: Cold Butterfly Wings

"_Did you know that when one takes the wings of 100 butterflies, and mix them with dove's blood, the one whom they've lost will return to life?"_

"_Oh, that's preposterous! Nothing but black magic!" _

Vincent's embrace on Evelyn was so kind, almost full of regret. She didn't know this man but he knew her. He seemed familiar in a way. Jealousy was raging inside Mariano. He wanted to rip Vincent's grubby arms off from around Evelyn, but he didn't want to frighten her so he stood back, his gut churning. Vincent shot a glare at the observing Mariano. He could feel the jealously burning within Mariano's gut.

"Got a problem with me?" Mariano said angrily. Vincent sat back from Evelyn and snorted.

"No, I just don't like you. Don't know why, but I'd say you were jealous," Vincent smirked.

Mariano wanted to tear that grin off of Vincent's face. Anger was consuming them both. Evelyn tried to calm them down, but they were both staring each other down.

"It seems you don't know how to be a proper cavaliere, boy," Vincent said. Mariano looked him dead in the eye. There was something ominous about this Vincent. Mariano knew he would die if he fought him, but he wasn't going to put up with his shit. He had hugged Evelyn and it made him sick to his stomach.

"Cavaliere, huh?" Mariano said. "Wouldn't it just be easier to say 'Chevalier'?"

Vincent scowled. "Don't say that wretched word! It belongs to those who don't know where the true blood lies," he said, glancing over at Evelyn.

_True blood?_ She thought. _Does this have anything to do with me being an Omega Queen? _

"Well, this is a rather interesting sight," a voice said. Evelyn looked over. Who is this strange man? Mariano looked over at the blonde man as well.

"Why are you here, Nathan?" Vincent growled.

"Oh, that's not nice," Nathan pouted. "You're being so meeaannnn…" He walked over to Evelyn. "I came to see the Queen."

Evelyn looked at the man as he smiled at her. Who was he? He knew Vincent, so was he good? The man looked at her.

"I have something for you, my Queen," Nathan said. Vincent and Mariano stood next to Evelyn. Nathan took out a butterfly from his pocket. It had beautiful orangish-red wings that were crinkled at the edges. It was still alive because it was moving its antennae and wings slowly. Evelyn was going to gently comfort it by petting it, but Nathan cut the butterfly straight down the middle with a knife before she was able to touch it. Vincent glared at Nathan.

"Why do you look so shocked, my Queen?" Nathan said holding the butterfly wings in his hand. "You've done this plenty of times in the past."

"Nathan!" Vincent yelled. Nathan looked over at Vincent smirking.

"Vincent, why don't you give her some of your blood? I'm sure she wants her memories back," he said. Vincent looked at him. Nathan leaned over and whispered in Evelyn's ear.

"You can sense it, yes? The memoraful blood flowing through Vincent?" He got up and pushed Vincent over to Evelyn. He grabbed the back of his head and pushed it down in front of her. "Go, have a taste, my Queen."

Evelyn leaned towards Vincent's neck, hesitating. Was this really the only way for her to regain her memories? She wished there was another way.

Vincent watched Evelyn as she moved his shirt collar down, exposing his collar bone. She felt no heartbeat but a pulse trekking through his veins, just like Mariano. Evelyn bit down into the soft flesh of Vincent's neck, blooding dripping down the edges of her mouth in tiny rivers. Instinct made her swallow the blood in gulps, as if she hadn't drunken anything in days. Evelyn took control once more as she removed her fangs from Vincent. His arm was around her shoulder as she fell forward into him asleep.

"_Do you think I can find butterflies in winter?"_

"_You speak of nothing but nonsense. They disappear when the snow comes."_

"_But the elder said she saw a group of butterflies with red wings frolicking near the river."_

"_What good would butterflies do you anyway?"_

"_The life spell I've read about, maybe I could test it."_

"_Hold your tongue, girl! Nothing but witchcraft and the devil's deeds! You'll jeopardize all of Salem if you do anything of the sort."_

Some have said dreams are portals to other worlds, other lives. Dreams truly come from our deepest memories. Evelyn didn't know where she was. Snow was falling around her leather boots and pastel blue dress. Her pale red shawl was covered in snow crystals.

"Evelyn!" a voice called. She turned around and saw a boy with brown hair and green eyes running up to her. Vincent.

"Did you find any?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Just like the old woman said, they're fluttering over near the river bank."

"Take me there," Evelyn said. Vincent held her hand and led her to the river. Just as he said, millions of red butterflies crowded the snowy banks. Evelyn walked out into the center of the butterflies. Most creatures were scared of her, except the blood thirsty woodland beasts and these butterflies. Evelyn caught one in her hands. She looked at the struggling creature.

"I am sorry," she solemnly said as she grabbed it by its symmetrical wings and pulled it apart. "But I need your pretty wings to bring mine and Vincent's baby back…" Evelyn continued to catch butterflies and repeat the same task until only a few remained in the air. A pile of one hundred red butterfly wings lay in a pile at the trunk of an oak tree.

Vincent had been searching for a dove. The white forest was a perfect hiding spot for them. He had thrown a rock at every tree to scare one out. He'd gotten squawked at by owls and cheeped at by chipmunks. It didn't matter; he needed that dove,

He picked up a small stone and chucked it at the largest tree near him. That stone must've been lucky because 4 white doves flew out. Vincent jumped into the air and reached for one. He caught a small one by the tail. It struggled to free itself from his grip, but Vincent didn't let go. He broke its neck and walked back to Evelyn. She was gathering the butterfly wings into her shawl. Vincent removed his coat and draped it around Evelyn to keep her warm.

It had taken all day to get the dove and wings. Twilight had fallen over the small town of Salem in colonial Massachusetts. The villagers noticed feathers coming from out of Evelyn's shawl.

"You didn't have to go out and kill your own bird, Evelyn dear," a woman with a bag of laundry said. Evelyn smiled as Vincent opened the house door for her.

Evelyn walked over to a lovely hand crafted crib. It was lined with blankets and in it laid a torn cocoon. Her child laid cold and dead within it. Its neck was ripped open. The French colonists to the North had done this. They called her a witch and threatened to burn her and Vincent at the stake. They murdered their baby right in front of them. Vincent had killed them all. After they had fled, they seeked shelter in a crypt in an extravagant cemetery.

As Vincent lit a fire, Evelyn began to crush the butterfly wings into dust. She cut the dove's head off and poured the blood into a bowl, squeezing every last bit out. She took the dust of the wings and put it into the blood and mixed them. She was told this revitalizing spell by the elder.

"_Make the sign of the Cross with the blood over the deceased's forehead, eyes, mouth, and chest." _

She had just done that. All night Evelyn waited, Vincent by her side holding her. The baby did not awaken nor did color return to it. Tears began to flow from her eyes. She buried her face into Vincent's chest as he held her tightly and kissed her head comforting her.

"I'm sorry," Evelyn said between sobs, "I wasn't strong enough. Forgive me, I'm sorry. It's my fault. Please, blame me."

The moon rose over Salem as a witch trial was being held. The elder was charged with witchcraft, and anyone who had followed her words was to die.


	9. Intermission! Hagi and teh Kirby Game

It was a _lovely_ sunny day out and Hagi was bored shitless. Saya was asleep (that lazy bitch!) and Hagi didn't like Kai. Nobody liked Kai. Except that whore Mao, but who gives a flying fuck about her, anyhow?

Evelyn: walks into the room OMG Hagi! How is you?

Hagi: slightly scared I'm bored.

Evelyn: Bored? Hmm… how about reading something?

Hagi: I eat books.

Evelyn: Oh, yeah, you like things with lots of fiber.

Hagi: nods

Evelyn: So, you ain't gonna read….how about a video game?

Hagi: tilts head Never played one.

Evelyn: smiles Well, today you're going to play one! Or I kill you!

Hagi: cowers in corner

And so, Hagi follows Evelyn to somewhere in the house and takes out a gameboy. In it was the game "Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland". Hagi eyed it curiously.

Hagi: What the hell do you do with this?

Evelyn: Chuck it at cats.

Hagi: gets ready to chuck it at a cat

Evelyn: Ah nooo! stops him Geez, I was only playing.

Hagi: Damn.

Evelyn: Anyhoo, you press B to make Kirby swallow and use the monster's power, A to jump and the C-pad to move him and go through doors.

Hagi: brain dead

And so, Hagi turned on the gameboy. A bunch of Kirby's ran across the screen in a pack.

Hagi: They're crossing the border!

He started pressing random buttons as a pink gumball flew down on a star. Kirby swallowed a one-eyed orange thing that was skipping. Hagi pressed B and a star whip came out.

Hagi: Cool. keeps playing

He came to the boss which was a giant tree. Hagi lost Kirby's power to a laser thing. The tree blinked and shook as apples fell all over the place. Kirby got hit by 4 of them and he spit 2 apples at the tree. Hagi started to get frustrated. He got hit once more, and Kirby was on his last life bar.

Hagi: Come on, you pink piece of shit.

Kirby swallowed an apple, but then got hit by one. He fell off the screen dead, as Game Over flashed.

Hagi: FUCK THIS GAME!! throws gameboy out the window

And so, ends the story of Hagi and Kirby. Please review:D


	10. Like A Caged Bird

**Ok, I'm sorry for the late update, I've been REALLY sick, my temperature was at 106 something, way past Scarlet Fever and pretty much at death. Well, here I am, still feeling pretty bad with a migraine typing up this fanfict for you lovely people out there **

Chapter 10: Like A Caged Bird

David looked at the clock. It's been a week since his team over in Italy found the diary and cup of blood. What was taking them so long? That information was vital to see if it pertains to Evelyn. And the boy that had drunken the blood and collapsed, what of him? Is he like Hagi or even worse? Is he even alive? David needed that journal.

Saya looked at the setting sun from the window. She wondered what her sister was doing at her home. Did Mariano tell Dino any details? She had also wondered if Diva knew anything about Evelyn besides her being her sister also. Something worried Saya deep inside.

_

* * *

_

Evelyn opened her eyes. Vincent looked at Evelyn. He had been holding her, being sure not to let go, afraid she would disappear again. Evelyn sat up, she was sitting on Vincent's kneeled lap. She held her head and looked at the ground sadly. She couldn't look Vincent in the eye, not now, not after that memory.

"Please stop blaming yourself, Evelyn," Vincent said. He wasn't looking at her. "If you want someone to blame, it's me. I'm the one who put the heavy burden of a child on you."

_A child? _Mariano thought. He didn't know what Evelyn's memory was, but it must've been harsh.

"Oh me, oh my," Nathan said leaning on Mariano's shoulder. "It seems I've stayed too long. Diva _must_ be wondering where in the world I am." He patted Mariano's shoulder as if to reassure him. "You all had better scurry on home, as well, before something bad happens." Nathan disappeared out of the storage room.

Mariano looked out the door. "He seems a little…gay," he said. Vincent was helping an exhausted Evelyn stand.

"He may be the biggest faggot I know, but he's a good guy. I've known him for a long time and he's never lied to me."

Evelyn was grasping onto Vincent's shirt. She wasn't going to blame him for the death of their baby. It wasn't right. But it seemed he blamed himself. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't anybody's.

Mariano looked over. "You carry her," he said gut churning.

"What?" Vincent asked.

"You haven't seen her in I-don't-know-how-many years and seem to have known her longer, so you carry her. I'll lead us back to the apartment."

Vincent smiled, not a hint of anger on his face.

Mariano had started learning how to use his powers more willingly, with help from Hagi. Evelyn held onto Vincent's shirt as they disappeared.

* * *

Doll parts were scattered across the room. Diva sat on a chair by the window. There was a knock on the door. Nathan was leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh dear, it seems you've made a mess, Diva," he said. Diva didn't answer. She was staring out the window, lost in her thoughts.

"What's on your mind, Diva?" Nathan asked.

"I want her," she said. "It's not fair that Saya gets to keep her all to herself." Diva's grip on a doll in her hand tightened. "She's my sister, too."

Nathan smirked. "If you want her, we will bring her to you. But it'll be complicated for she has two Chevaliers." Diva's brow twitched and she smiled.

"I want them, too," she said turning to Nathan. He bowed to Diva.

"I'll inform Amshel of your wish." He closed the door behind him leaning Diva to tear apart the rest of the dolls, satisfied.

Nathan walked down the hall and into the room Amshel was in. Amshel looked up.

"What are you smirking about?" he asked as Nathan sat in the chair across from him.

"Diva has a wish," Nathan said putting one arm on the back of the chair.

"And what is it she wants?" Amshel asked placing the book he was reading aside.

"She wants to see her sister and her Chevaliers."

"Saya has only one Chevalier since Riku is now dead" (sob)

Nathan held up his hand. "Diva doesn't want Saya, she wants the one mentioned in that diary."

Amshel looked at the book sitting on the endtable next to him.

"Even with reading that diary, finding out about this girl was a loss. This might be a good chance to get good scientific knowledge about her."

Nathan tapped his finger against the cushion of the couch. "So," he started, "how are we going to do this?"

Amshel smiled. "Subdueing a Chevalier is no easy task, let alone two. Luckily, in this day and age, things have been created just for this purpose, and they're at my disposal."

Nathan leaned forward, interested.

"And how many doses each?" he asked.

"I would usually recommend 5, but seeing how we don't know how powerful these Chevaliers are, I'll bump it up to 7," Amshel said.

"And the Queen?" Nathan asked.

"One should be enough for her."

Nathan leaned back again. "Well, I'm terribly frightful of needles. So you, James, and Carl can handle it, I'm sure."

Amshel looked at Nathan.

"Of course."

* * *

From where Evelyn was in the air, she could she the freeway. Headlights of millions of cars were stretched as far as the eye could see. It had to be another jam. The string that kept Evelyn's collar closed from the wind came undone and floated down. She tried reaching for it, but couldn't catch it. She was still a little woozy.

Mariano turned around and went after it, Vincent and Evelyn following. They landed in a small grove of trees. The string was hanging on a branch near a stream. Mariano grabbed it.

"Here you go," Mariano said handing the string to Evelyn.

She thanked him and took it, tying it back around her collar. As she was making the knot, Vincent grabbed around her and jumped as Mariano jumped the other way. Three men carrying syringes were going after them.

"What do they…" she started. The larger one with a beard appeared in front of Evelyn and tried to put a syringe in her, but Vincent's grip tightened and he kicked the man and fell back, holding onto Evelyn.

"These Chevalier's aren't as dumb as we've expected," James said to Carl. James looked at the other Chevalier going over to the girl. He quickly ran over to the dark haired one. Taking out the Chevalier's was the main priority.

Mariano looked over as a syringe plunged deep into his shoulder. He winced as 3 more went into him. He swung at the perpetrator and jumped back taking the syringe out. He stumbled as he landed. Mariano held his head. What was going on? He felt tired.

"He shouldn't be a problem now," Amshel said. "So hurry and finish him, Carl will go after the girl." He looked over at Vincent who glared back. "I'll take care of the other."

Amshel and Carl ran over to Vincent and Evelyn, as James jumped over and blocked Mariano from getting anywhere near them.

Carl went first, swinging his arm forward hoping to get the syringe in Evelyn's shoulder. Instead he got someone's arm. It was that Chevalier of hers.

Vincent took the empty needle out of him jumping. Amshel appeared and kicked the side of his head, knocking him to the side and Evelyn fell into the trees.

"Here," Amshel said giving Carl one of his needles. "She's the one Diva wants the most." Carl took it and Amshel went after Vincent, who started feeling small effects of the drug.

Evelyn hit a branch that started to crack. She rubbed her side where it felt like she fractured it. The branch gave away and Evelyn fell to the ground, hitting the back of her head on the trunk.

"I never knew there was a third Queen," a voice said. "Is there a fourth I should know about? Or a fifth?" The voice sounded as if it was taunting her. She looked up where a tall figure appeared. It was one of the men that were chasing her.

Carl took a step towards Evelyn who scooted back against the tree. This was the girl that sabotaged a city block in a matter of minutes. Not only did she drink the innocent's blood, she devoured them. It was just the perfect dance.

"We want to find out more about you," Carl said.

He grabbed her arm and injected the drug into her. She tried to flee, but she instantly started to feel the drug's effects. She looked up at Carl who split into two in a blur and then everything went dark.

* * *

"_How much longer 'til she wakes up?"_

"_Hush it! The poor dear was in the middle of the desert, she's probably exhausted."_

"_She's been asleep for two weeks! Wake 'er up already!" _

The desert? Asleep for two weeks? What were these voices talking about? Evelyn opened her eyes. An old nurse and a young boy of maybe 12 were standing over her.

"Where am I?" Evelyn asked slowly.

"Where are you? The boy said. "Shoot, yer in the Arizona territory."

Arizona, huh? Evelyn could remember simple things such as her name, but she didn't remember why she was out in the desert. She felt as if someone has always been with her but disappeared. Where were they?

"You're lucky my pa found you before them coyotes did," the boy said to her eagerly. "Say, what's yer name anyhow?"

Evelyn looked at him. He had dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes.

"Evelyn," she said sitting up.

"That a pretty name," the old woman said. Evelyn smiled sheepishly. The boy sat on the bed next to Evelyn.

"My name's Matthew," he said with a big grin. "What made you wanna be in a desert? Did ya escape from the war?" Evelyn looked at the boy confused.

"War?" she asked.

"Dang girl, everybody knows about the war!" Matthew said.

"Hush, Matthew! You're very rude," the old woman snapped. Matthew looked at the ground.

"I don't remember anything but my name, I'm afraid," Evelyn said. The old woman put a hand to Evelyn's forehead.

"You might have a bit of amnesia, dear. But I'm sure you'll regain it," she said taking her hand away. "I reckon you stay here for a bit, settle yourself."

"Yeah!" Matthew jumped up.

Evelyn smiled and nodded. The old woman introduced herself as Rosanne. Matthew took her hand.

"Came on!" he said eagerly. "I wanna show you around!" He pulled her arm, making Evelyn get out of bed.

"Now don't go killin' the girl! She just woke up!" Rosanne said behind them as they started down the wooden stairs.

"Yes, ma'am! " Matthew said grinning.

Evelyn looked at the pictures on the wall. She wondered what year it was, what day it was, what time it was. Just so many questions running through her head, yet she knew only one person could answer them, and he wasn't here. She didn't even know who he was.

They walked through the parlor. It was very large. There were some servants running to and fro and a furry brown farmhouse dog was lazily lying near and open bay window. She went past a desk and stopped to look at some letters that were spread out. They didn't seem to be pretty old. She looked at the date in the corner.

Tuesday May 18th, 1862

Well, at least now she knew the year. Matthew came up next to her and looked at the letters.

"These came from my older brother 2 days ago who's out over in Virginia. He's fightin' with the Yankees. Says them Rebels are dirty rats fightin' for the wrong thing." Matthew's expression faded. "But I sure wish this civil war would end so he could hurry and come home." Evelyn put an arm around his small shoulders.

"I'm sure he'll come home safe and sound," she said with a reassuring grin.

A couple of months later, Matthew took Evelyn out to the stalls to show her his favorite pony. The sky was beautiful and the clouds and landscape were in perfect contrast.

"Pa says ya gotta keep an eye out for any Indians," Matthew said dashing from one post to another. Evelyn snickered at that.

"Boy, I'm sure none would come anywhere near here," she said. Matthew playfully kicked up some dirt smiling.

"Yeah, probably 'cause they scared of _me_!" He laughed. "I'm the best of the best!"

Evelyn looked over towards the house just as Matthew was about to unlock the pasture's gate. An army official was riding up the road to the ranch house. What could the army want? In an instant, Matthew had started running towards the house. Evelyn ran after him. Rosanne opened the door as the officer took his hat off and bowed before entering. Matthew slammed through the door, Evelyn close behind.

"The boy starts in a week. He'll be going to South Carolina to support the Yankee troops there."

"South Carolina?! That's the heart of the war!" they heard Rosanne yell. Was the army planning on sending Matthew to the war?

Matthew ran into the parlor where they were discussing this matter.

"My brother!" he said. "Is my brother safe? Konrad's alive right??" Matthew's voice had started to rise.

The officer looked at him and nodded.

"Ol' Konrad's doin' just fine. Took a bullet to his left shoulder and lost control of it for 3 days. Doctor's thought they'd have to amputate but by a stroke of luck, he started to move his fingers!" The officer laughed. He had a kind face. "right now he's gettin' the best treatment in Chicago, so don't worry 'bout yer brother." The officer gave Matthew a smile then turned back to Rosanne.

"It'll be your job to tell the boy his duty, Ros," he said before leaving. He bowed his head to Rosanne and Evelyn then walked out the door. Matthew walked over to Rosanne.

"What is it ya gotta tell me, Grandma?" he asked. She looked at him with sad eyes.

"You're to be sent to South Carolina next Monday," she said.

Evelyn's eyes widened. He was only 12, he could barely control his Shetland pony, let alone hold a gun and shoot.

"Alright," Matthew said. Evelyn looked down at him. "If joining the army's gonna hurry and end it and bring Konrad back, then I'll go." He went up the stairs to his room.

He didn't want anyone to see, but Matthew was nervous, afraid he'd be shot and killed. Evelyn considered Matthew as a little brother, and even she knew that the war would continue, even when Matthew left. Rosanne had watched as Matthew was put in a buggy filled with 5 other boys, some a little older than Matthew, some who had not even come of age.

For 3 years, Rosanne and Evelyn received letters from Matthew. Some were good, some were bad. No word from Konrad, though. None at all.

One late afternoon, Evelyn was sitting on the porch step, drawing in the sand with a stick. A horse drew up and off jumped a young man wearing a Yankee uniform. His blue-green eyes looked at the place, and he gave an awkward smile.

"Ol' place hadn't changed a bit, huh, Evelyn?"

she stood up. He was alive, Evelyn couldn't believe it. Matthew was alive. She ran over and hugged him, knocking his hat off. He nearly fell back.

"I see you haven't changed either," Matthew said with a laugh. Evelyn gave him a noogie.

"'Bout damn time your butt came back!" she said. "Loads of chores been piling up waiting for you!" Matthew frowned.

"You're jokin', right?" he asked. Evelyn grinned and slapped him on the back.

"Of course! You still take things literally," she said. Matthew smiled.

"I'm just really glad to be home," he said looking at Evelyn.

But something inside her had been telling her to leave for the last few weeks. Told her she shouldn't be here, something was coming, and she would never be a part of this family.

"Welcome home," she said. Evelyn took Matthew's hand and held it in front of them. He looked at her.

"Something on your mind?" he asked. She shook her head.

"What do you want to eat?" she asked.

"Anything you cook is fine," he replied.

The moon reached the height of the sky and the house was asleep, save for Evelyn. She was so very happy to see Matthew's smiling face before she left. Again, a strange fatigue came over her. In the desert where she was walking, coyotes were following her, as if to escort her and protect. One came up to her and licked her hand. She pet it and it wagged its tail. The coyotes were different from the animals at the ranch, they weren't frightened of her like the horses and cattle.

Evelyn looked at the cresent moon with heavy eyes. She couldn't keep them open. She took her necklace off and put it around the neck of the coyote that licked her, so she could recognize it when she woke up.

She wasn't going to wake up the next day, and still the coyotes stayed near her, waiting patiently for her eyes to open.

* * *

Evelyn's eyes jolted. She was laying on the cold floor of a metal room. Where was she? The thin blue dress she wore had no back, it was like the ones you wear at the hospital. The heavy metal door opened and the bearded man that was chasing her walked in.

"Awake, I see," the man said. "My name is Amshel. A pleasure it is to finally meet you, Evelyn."

How did he know her name? She stood up wearily supporting herself on a metal bed frame. The room she was in had no windows, not even on the door. Was this a prison?

"The steel room you are in is in a research facility," Amshel said, feeding her curiosity.

"Vincent and Mariano," Evelyn said. "Where are they?"

"Your Chevaliers? They are both separated and in similar rooms such as this one, except instead of just regular steel, their rooms are titanium steel alloy and diamond, to prevent breakouts," he said to her. He walked towards the door. "Expiriements will begin with you momentarily." Amshel walked out, the door automatically shutting behind him.

Evelyn ran to the door and started pounding on it until her hands broke and bled, even still she kept punching the metal door, bone breaking through her skin.

She slid down the door exhausted, blood smearing a trail from her hands. She started crying, tears falling on her bare legs. She was trapped in this steel cage like a bird, and she wanted to be free.


	11. Inaudible Scream

**Hay guys! I'm sooo fricken sorry for not updating! A lot of stuff has been going on. I got 2 reports and a 30 page children's book due but the 26****th****, but I will be writing more:D So please don't hate me! T.T**

Chapter 11: Inaudible Scream

May 1862, Chicago, Illinois

"Hey, mister, are you drunk?"

Vincent awoke under some metal railing. A train went by over head. Two boys. Of 14 and 8, were kneeling curiously next to him. He looked at them then around him. This had to be Chicago; industrial factories, railways, and homeless children were everywhere. Then, his mind snapped into focus.

Evelyn.

He had to keep looking for Evelyn. He had searched all over New England and went west, but he fell asleep, and by the looks of things, a decade or so did nothing for this city.

"You know, you look to young to be sitting under train tracks drunk. That's for old men," the older of the boys said. He had auburn hair and hazelnut eyes. The younger boy had brown hair and blue eyes.

Vincent got up and wiped the dirt off him. He had to get out west. The boys got up with him.

"Where are you going, mister?" the youngest asked. His brown, dusty overalls had a broken strap.

"West," Vincent said. The boys looked at him. The eldest spoke first.

"You don't want to go out there," he said. Vincent turned to look at him.

"Why?" he asked. He was still going to go, no matter what.

"'Cause it's haunted!" the younger boy said. The older boy tapped his head hard.

"Be quiet, Andrew! That's not the reason why, it'd just be stupid." The young boy looked down.

"It wasn't stupid whenever Mom said it," the one named Andrew murmured. The older boy winced.

"Anyway, he continued, "you don't look much older than 18. They're taking boys around 10 and enlisting them into the army. If you go out there, you're bound to end up in the army."

Vincent understood where the boy was coming from, but he had to find Evelyn. The older boy spoke again.

"Me and Andrew came all the way from Missouri to here and went into a factory to avoid that." Andrew held up his right hand. He was missing his ring finger and had many bad scrapes and bruises on both hands.

"It's hard work," Andrew said, "but me and Peter will do anything for a place to live and eat. Even avoiding getting bullets in our heads. "The conditions on Peter weren't any better than his little brother's, but luckily he wasn't missing any fingers. He did have a long scar on his cheek though.

"It's very reasonable, but, I'll have to decline. I'm looking for someone out there," Vincent said. "So, I guess I'll be seeing you."

He never saw those two boys again. Peter died two weeks later of pneumonia and left Andrew alone, whose hair got caught in the machinery 4 years later. He died on the spot. Vincent knew tragedy was written all over Chicago, and he didn't want to see it.

* * *

Cold, metallic, and hard. Vincent's eyes did not open but he knew where he was, it was some sort of prison cell. When he did finally open his eyes, he looked around and noticed this prison was different from any of the others he'd seen. There were no windows or anything to sit on in the room.

He walked over to the wall and punched it as hard as he could. Nothing, no dent, not even a scratch. Even the toughest metal would break at his punch, but this steel was different, it was 6 feet thick and coated in 2 feet of pure diamond. Whoever locked him in here, their main priority was making sure he couldn't escape.

Mariano was in the same predicament as Vincent. His cell was also steel and diamond. No windows or furniture. How could he have let himself get captured? He was horrible at being a Chevalier. But, before he passed out, Marino had glanced up at Vincent who had also been attacked and was losing. Did this mean Evelyn had also been captured as well? He had to find a way to get out of this cell. He hoped Vincent was doing the same.

* * *

Evelyn sat against the wall on the floor near the door. She wondered if Mariano and Vincent knew she was gone. The door opened and Diva walked in. Evelyn stood up and faced her sister. Diva smiled at her.

"It's funny, isn't it?" she started. "Saya and I look exactly alike, but you're different." Diva walked over to Evelyn and ran her fingers through the ends of her hazel hair. "Smoother hair, heart-stopping eyes, a more defined body," Diva continued. She glanced up at Evelyn. "I despise you."

Evelyn glared, not the least bit amused by Diva's remarks. Diva backed away and walked around the room.

"I have always wanted nieces, you know," she said not looking at Evelyn. "Saya's too busy trying to kill me to give me nieces, but luckily I have another sister." Diva turned to Evelyn and smiled like a child would.

Evelyn just looked up at Diva as thought she'd lost her mind. Diva walked over to the door.

"The first and most difficult test we'll get out of the way is your reproduction test." Diva walked out of the room shutting the door.

Evelyn slid down the wall and onto the cold floor. There was no way, just no way. Julia said only her Chevaliers could reproduce with her. Were they going to force Evelyn to turn someone into her Chevalier? She just couldn't do it again. She remembered the pain Mariano went through when his time stopped.

The door opened again minutes later. Evelyn looked to see who would walk in. It was the Chevalier who captured her.

He seemed to be greatly amused, but inside Carl felt as if what he was going to do was horrid.

Evelyn quickly stood up and walked over to the opposite side of them room, as far away from him as possible. Carl smirked.

"I was told to give Diva nieces. You know I can't defy that," he said. Evelyn looked at him cautiously.

Carl sighed and was over next to Evelyn in a blink of an eye. His hand gripping her arm startled her and she yanked her arm free, but only to be caught yet again by Carl. He whispered in her ear.

"Diva's wishes are my commands."

Evelyn slapped him. Carl was stunned. He sure as hell wasn't expecting that. Evelyn didn't know why she did that, even though she knew it would do nothing. She just felt as if she should of slapped him.

Carl pushed Evelyn against the cold wall. He was stronger then her and her head banged back against the wall. Tears had begun to fall down her face, pleading for Carl to stop, but he kissed her neck. Part of him wanted her, and the other part said to let her go.

She was different than Saya. Evelyn had a weird pull that made everyone around her want to be with her. Her pleas for him to stop held the same type of power when he had bowed on one knee to her in the streets of NYC. There was something enchanting and haunting about her, and Carl wanted to find that out.

Evelyn was still trying to push Carl off of her, but she was fatiguing and her dress was already ripped open. He took her on the cold, hard floor of the prison cell, forcing himself on her and listening to her screams; they were sounds of beauty. Her sweet young face was a beautiful thing to see; dirtied and tear streaked, her eyes looking everywhere but at him until he grabbed her long hair and made her see his face. The terror in her golden-green eyes made him want her more and he forced himself into her even harder. When he was done, his seed planted in her, Carl pulled himself from Evelyn and savored her tears.

He stood up and got dressed, looking down at the sobbing Queen before him. He couldn't believe what he just did, but something in him made him do it, regardless if it was Diva's orders or not.

He opened the steel door and left, Evelyn curled on the floor in a mixed mess of her and Carl. Her cries were quiet but they could be heard from miles away by the right ears.

* * *

Vincent could hear it, Mariano too. Soft crying. It was Evelyn. Rage boiled in them both, each rushing to the doors of their own cells and hitting them with all their might. Still the doors would not budge.

Vincent hated himself. He promised he wouldn't have Evelyn be unhappy ever again. Yet, here he was, trapped in an unbreakable cell, while Evelyn was feeling horrible.

But the fear within the sobs was so intense, Vincent felt something stir within him that he hadn't felt in a long.

Mariano sensed the pain in Evelyn's cries as well and something intense made him go numb and his mind flung into perpetual bliss. His pupils narrowed to a thin line and the white of his eyes quickly turned black. His irises became a rough maroon. Evelyn's crying echoed through his head, urging his body to transform. He fell forward onto the floor gripping his shoulders. Mariano felt a pulse on his back and he ripped at his shirt. Just then, four jet black bat wings sprung out, each with sharp bony points coated in a deep purplish poison. Mariano raced to the door and pulled at it with incredible strength. The door was slowly opening as the raging Chevalier beat his four giant wings.

Vincent was feeling the same rage as Mariano was. His eyes transformed the exact same was as Mariano's, except Vincent's pupils were a bright green. His pulsating back ached to be free and to taste the air. Blood ran down Vincent's back as eight giant spider legs swarmed out of his spine. The legs were dripping in fresh silk. The legs closed together on each side, then spread apart. The silk had strung together to form a silver web for two great wings. Vincent kicked at the door harder than he ever could before. A hole formed and he tore away at the door and rushed into the hall.

Scientists looked back at him frightened. Vincent bared his fangs and tore through the rally of guards and scientists.

Halfway up the hall, Mariano came up to Vincent from a side hallway. They were both astonished by their appearances but they both had the same thing running through their minds: to get Evelyn away from here.

A scientist with glasses and lavender hair ran out of a nearby office to see what the commotion was. He dropped the piece of candy he had in his hand and looked at the gory sight in the hall. Bodies covered in puncture wounds and poison lined the hallway along with trails of intestines and lakes of blood. In the midst of this madness were two Chevaliers, both breaking through the door to the third Queen.

Amshel already knew what was going on. He and Carl rushed to Evelyn's cell. A large hole covered in poison was ripped open.

"Those damn Chevaliers," Amshel muttered under his breath.

For spider legs jolted out of the door and rammed right through Amshel's heart and stomach. Carl tried to cut through the legs with his Chiropteran arm, but they were as hard as rock. The other four legs busted through and pierce Carl as well, pinning them both to the wall.

Vincent walked out of the cell, eyes black as night, save for fierce green piercing them. He walked toward Carl, his spider legs keeping him and Amshel against the wall. Vincent was covered in blood and reeked of death, but Carl had another scent on him, one Vincent was very familiar with. He knew what Carl did to Evelyn, because his scent was all over her.

Carl cringed as Vincent pushed his spider legs deeper into his body, blood pumping out by the minute. Vincent wasn't going to let him get away for what he's done.

In the cell, Mariano had draped whatever was left of the torn dress Evelyn had worn around her. She cried into his chest, griping his arms as if she clung for dear life.

"Get me out of here…" she sobbed. Mariano picked up Evelyn and went into the hall.

Amshel looked at the Chevaliers in fascination. So these are the true forms of the third Queen's Chevaliers? They may keep their handsome faces, but their brutality and eerie appearance make them ever so frightening.

Mariano's wing tip carved a hole in the ceiling as the poison melted it away. Vincent gave Carl one last painful jab before releasing him and leaving through the ceiling.

Both Carl and Amshel fell to the floor. Amshel gasped and griped his heart, however Carl didn't move. This was the first time Carl has ever been unconscious. These were no ordinary Chevaliers.

**Please R&R! I like hearing from my public:D**


	12. Xmas Special

**Hooray for a Christmas special of Forgotten Queen!! I haven't updated in a while because a lot of crap has been going on. Well, hope you all enjoy this lovely Xmas special :D**

* * *

T'was the night before Christmas,

And Hagi was about.

He was up baking cookies

While Saya was out.

Solomon found his stocking

And hung it on a spire,

While Carl was mischevious

And pissed on the fire.

The smoke alarm went off

And Amshel put down his book.

He walked into the kitchen

And said, "Hagi, you can't cook."

Sadness filled in Hagi

As tears rolled down his face.

Anger brewed up inside him

As he hit Amshel with a mace.

Burnt cookies flew everywhere

As Amshel hit the countertop.

Hagi laughed proudly

And Solomon begged them to stop.

The Chevaliers fought

As the Christmas tree shown brightly,

Carl was left out of the fight.

He would not be taken so lightly.

Saya and Evelyn walked through the door,

Mariano and Vincent hauling in bags.

The sisters looked at the mess

And sighed, "What a drag."

Carl didn't notice

That the Queens have some back.

He was hidden on the bookshelf,

Ready for a surprise attack.

But the bookshelf fell,

And him along with it.

It crashed onto Solomon,

His head went right through it.

Hagi went over to greet his Queen.

She asked him what was going on.

He cocked an eyebrow and said,

"Stuff happened while you were gone."

Christmas is a weird time

For the Blood+ crew.

With jolly little attitudes,

And stuff they never knew.

All through the night, everyone slept,

Sugar plums and fairies danced in their heads.

Even though Saint Nick had come with gifts,

The next morning, it would be a pain getting out of bed.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!!!**


	13. In The Fields of Amaranth

**Too much drama in life sucks. I'll try and update sooner for everyone. I've just been upset for awhile. I'm sorry! ; **

Chapter 12: In the Fields of Amaranth

The moon had been partially covered by black clouds once Vincent and Mariano thought it to be safe to stop. The city wasn't far away. Evelyn could see it from underneath the willow tree she was sitting under. She didn't want to move from there, she didn't want to do anything.

Vincent arched his back and the spider legs clenched together and disappeared into his back. His eyes soon faded back to normal. Mariano's wings also retracted back in his spine and his eyes, too, went back to normal. He didn't know how he did it, he just did.

Both of them sat next to Evelyn. She was freezing and neither of the guys barely had any clothes to cover her with. They embraced her and hoped body heat would be sufficient enough. Evelyn started to tremble. Vincent pushed back the hair out of her face. He saw that her eyes had gone completely gold. Mariano noticed that she had begun to wheeze.

Vincent had become frightened by now. "Go find some water! Quickly!" he said to Mariano. He nodded and went off as fast as he could. Vincent help Evelyn's held close to his. He ripped off the remains of the ragged shirt he had on and exposed his collar bone.

"Drink," he pleaded.

As Evelyn was about to bite into Vincent's neck, blood spurted out her mouth. It wasn't her normal blood, it was acid-like. She looked up at Vincent, whose face was painted with fright. There was a sharp pain in Evelyn's stomach. She fell to the ground clutching it as blood poured out of every opening in her body.

Mariano returned in an instant with a small container of water. He saw Evelyn twisting and shaking violently on the ground. Vincent was kneeling over her yelling and trying to calm her down, but it wasn't working.

Evelyn let out a painful scream as a large portion of blood came out of her in a heap. It was clumped together as if something was inside it. The sickening sizzle of the acid made Evelyn and her Chevaliers looks at the glop of blood. It moved and a tiny bloody hand reached out. A loud screech of a baby came from the bloody pile before it crystallized and burst into dust.

A child, Evelyn's body rejected a child whose DNA was that not of her Chevaliers. Again, she lost a baby.

She took one last painful look at the crystallized remains of her baby before passing out.

* * *

It was the middle of spring and the primrose and pearl white lilies have begun to blossom. The bright red dress Evelyn's grandfather had bought her floated past the bright wild flowers as she ran through them. She was seven.

Evelyn undid a white ribbon around her wrist and put her hair up. Bits of her hazel hair still fell around her, but she didn't care. Evelyn crawled around in a bed of lilies. She picked the prettiest one and put it in her hair.

"Grandfather will like all of these flowers," Evelyn giggled. Using the end of her dress like a basket, Evelyn picked the best wildflowers she could find.

"Evelyn!" her grandfather's voice called. Evelyn stood up and clutching her bundle of flowers, she ran back to the farmhouse. As she came up to the house steps her grandfather was standing on, she showed him the flowers. He smiled and took the flowers.

"The lily in your hair look beautiful, Evelyn," he said. Evelyn grinned. "Could you go close up the barn? It's almost dark and I don't want any wolves getting in it." Evelyn nodded.

She skipped over to the rickety brown barn. She went to close the doors and looked at the animals. They all seemed afraid of her. Evelyn looked behind her to see if a wolf or a stray dog was there, but there was nothing.

"Why are you afraid of me?" Evelyn asked the trembling beasts. They said nothing, just stared at her. "Fine then," she mumbled and shut the door.

Evelyn walked into the house. She could smell spiced meat being cooked near the hearth. Evelyn went over to the table and tore off a small piece of bread. Her grandfather looked over at her from the fire.

"No olive oil and pepper?" he asked. Evelyn frowned.

"We don't have any, we ran out," she said. Her grandfather sighed and flipped the meat over.

"We'll just have to make some more tomorrow. Would you like to help me?" He cut the small piece of meat into slices and put them on wooden boards. Evelyn grinned happily.

"Yes, I would, grandfather!" She ripped off another piece of bread. Her grandfather smiled and sat down across from her.

The sun had already set by the time they finished supper. Evelyn sat on a stool by the fire and played with a rag doll she made with the help of her grandfather. She still had the lily in her hair. Evelyn took a petal off it and put it on the doll's head. There was a knock on the door. Evelyn's grandfather got up from his journal and opened the door. A man with wavy blonde hair was in the doorway. He had been here before quite a bit. He always gave Evelyn's grandfather a bottle of this salty red liquid Evelyn had to drink everyday. But this time, not only did the man come with the bottle, but also a young boy, about the same age as Evelyn.

"Well, good evening Nathan," Evelyn's grandfather said. The man nodded.

"Good evening Rosso. May we come in?" Nathan asked taking the boy by his shoulders.

"Of course, of course!" Rosso said allowing them in.

Nathan led the boy over to the chair at the table. Evelyn walked over and stood behind her grandfather. Nathan smiled and waved a 'hello' to her. She smiled back then looked at the boy. He wore a thin blue shirt and ragged pants with holes in them. He had brown hair and green eyes and his face had a little dirt on it.

The boy looked over towards Evelyn. She quickly hid behind Rosso.

"Now, now, be nice, Vincent," Nathan said sitting on the stool. The boy looked at Nathan.

"Go sit by him, Evelyn," Rosso said. Evelyn looked at her grandfather then at the boy, who turned the other way. She slowly made her way to the empty chair at the table. She sat down and looked at the tabletop.

"So…" she started, "you're name is Vi-"

"Vincent," blurted the boy. Evelyn just looked at him.

"Well, mine is Evelyn," she said with a smile.

"I don't want to be here," Vincent scowled. "I don't want to, but I have to."

Nathan and Rosso sat and talked quietly by the fire.

"Who is the boy, Nathan?" Rosso asked.

"His name is Vincent Audane," Nathan started, talking softly. "I found him in a broken caravan a few months ago during winter." Rosso's eyes widened.

"Is the boy a gypsy?" he asked. Nathan shook his head.

"He was taking refuge from the cold in it." Nathan looked at the fire. "England is terrible now. The last thing that boy probably remembers of it are his parents being killed. That's why I've brought him here. I was hoping that you'd watch over him like her." Nathan glanced over at Evelyn. He then handed the bottle to Rosso. He looked at it.

"How long will this last me?" Rosso asked Nathan.

"About 2 weeks at the most if you don't give her more than one glass," Nathan replied playing with his blonde hair. "Sorry it took some time to get more. Tell me: what did you do for two months? Did you use your animals or did you actually go and kill a human for blood?" Rosso looked up at Nathan who was smirking.

"Of course I used animal blood," he said quietly. "I had no choice. She was acting strange, clawing the walls, groaning and screaming. I was afraid she was going to attack." Rosso held the bottle in his hands tightly. Nathan looked back into the fire.

"So, will you take up on my offer?" he asked turning back to face Rosso.

The old man nodded. "Of course I will."

Evelyn got up and walked over to Vincent. He looked at her.

"What do you want?" he asked irritated. Evelyn said nothing. She just grabbed his hand and yanked him out of his chair. Nathan and Rosso looked over.

"What are you doing??" Vincent asked loudly.

"Be quiet!" Evelyn commanded. "I want to show you something." She roughly led Vincent to a back room. Nathan and Rosso smiled and continued talking.

Vincent followed Evelyn to a dimly lit room with two wooden beds. She let go of Vincent's hand and went over to a bed with rag dolls on it. Evelyn pulled out a box from underneath it and put it on the bed. She went up on the bed and kneeled by the window.

"Sit up here," she said. Vincent climbed up onto the bed and sat next to Evelyn. She opened the box and saw very small strippings of meat dried in salt. "These are pieces of meat I save when I don't finish my meals. The salt keeps them from perishing." Vincent watched Evelyn as she opened the window.

"Why do you save them?" he asked as she took a piece of meat from the box.

"To give to my friends," she said. She whistled and a few moments later, wolves came over. Vincent backed up away from the window. Evelyn threw the meat in the air. One of the wolves caught it.

"Don't be afraid," Evelyn said smiling. "I do this a lot. Grandfather doesn't like me doing this but these wolves don't hurt me." Evelyn took another piece of meat and threw it to a mother and her pups.

Vincent slowly moved back towards the window. Evelyn handed him a piece of meat.

"Just throw it. They won't bite you," she said. Vincent looked at the meat he was holding then threw it. A gray wolf with white markings caught it.

"The wolves here are nice," he said smiling. "Back home, they snuck into farms and killed travelers." Evelyn gave the last remaining meat slices to the wolves then shut the window.

"Where are you from?" she asked closing the box and putting it back under the bed.

"London Town," Vincent said.

Evelyn's eyes widened. "You don't have the plague, do you?"

Vincent shook his head. "Even though most people aren't sick from it anymore, the streets of London are still filled with carriers of the plague." He kicked his legs back and forth. "But, I don't care for anyone there. None of them thought anything of me when I was a pickpocket, just a filthy street urchin."

"I don't know what it's like to be sick," Evelyn said. "I never was sick. But, my grandfather said that Sicilia and the main land were almost wiped out. That's why our village is so small." Vincent looked at her still kicking his legs.

"You've never been sick?" he asked her. She shook her head. "I have, it's not fun. My mother said I had caught something called influenza. All I know is that I coughed and sneezed a lot and it hurt to move."

"Where's your mother now?" Evelyn asked.

"She's dead," Vincent replied. He said it like a normal thing. He didn't even seem to be sad about it.

"And your father?" Evelyn asked softly. Vincent stopped kicking.

"He's dead, too." He seemed sad when he replied about his father.

In the parlor, Nathan was getting ready to leave.

"I'll come back in a couple weeks with a refill for you," he said to Rosso. Rosso nodded and got up from his chair. "Well," Nathan continued, "good night." He walked down the steps to his horse. Rosso closed the door and put the bottle on the table. He walked back to the bedroom to find that Evelyn and Vincent were sound asleep, all curled up on her bed. Rosso put a blanket over both of them then blew the candle out. He closed the door and went back into the parlor to write in his journal.

Vincent stayed with Evelyn and her grandfather on their small farm.

It was a hot summer in 1429, and it was Evelyn's 17th birthday. Vincent had something planned out for her, but he had to wait until she came back from town.

"Vincent, could you help me with this barrel of flour?" Rosso called from the barn.

Vincent went over to Rosso and helped him move a large barrel of flour from around the side of the barn.

"Since I'm using up all the pasta for dinner tonight, we have to get started on making more," Rosso said rubbing his back. Vincent could almost hear his old bones groaning.

"Got fetch the yeast, boy! Avante! Avante!" Rosso said to Vincent, waving his hand.

"Right, sorry!" Vincent said running into the house.

He came back out with a small bowl of yeast. Vincent looked over towards the dirt path to see Evelyn walking back from the market. There were two other people with her. As they got closer, Vincent could see that the other two people were Nathan and a woman Vincent had never seen before. The woman had dark auburn hair that reached her waist, the same length as Evelyn's. She had rich chocolate eyes and snow white skin. The woman looked to be in her early 30s and was absolutely gorgeous. She was listening to what Evelyn was saying and smiling softly.

"It seems we have guests," Rosso said walking up next to Vincent. Evelyn quickly walked over to Vincent holding her basket in front of her.

"They didn't have the apples you like, so I got you pomegranate. Is that alright?" Evelyn asked, looking a little sad. Vincent smiled.

"It's fine, pomegranate's fine with me," he replied. Evelyn smiled and went into the house to unpack her basket. Vincent went over to where Rosso and Nathan and the woman were standing.

"And who is this lovely woman?" Rosso asked. Nathan looked at the woman. She nodded and Nathan turned back.

"This is Natalia," Nathan replied. "She is a very close friend of mine."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Rosso said bowing slightly, Vincent following.

Evelyn walked out of the house and made her way over to everyone. Natalia watched as she came over and stood next to Vincent. Rosso noticed a familiar sorrowful look in her eyes, but there was also happiness in them as well.

"Evelyn, there's something I want to show you," Vincent said, taking her hand. Evelyn looked at him as he pulled her and she followed. "Excuse us!" Vincent called, him and Evelyn disappearing into the woods.

"Is that the boy whom you have planned, Nathan?" Natalia asked.

"Yes," Nathan replied. "Do you have something in mind for him?" Natalia looked at him.

"I do, but let them spend their time together," she said looking back towards the woods. "By sundown, my daughter will know who she is."

Daughter? Rosso knew those eyes were familiar.

"You're the creature I met 17 years ago?" Rosso said stunned. Natalia looked at him and grinned. He could see her fangs.

"Indeed I am," she said, her eyes glowing red. "And you, little human, have served your purpose well. I congratulate you, but it's high time you left the picture." Natalia took a step towards Rosso. "Nathan!" she commanded.

In and instant, Nathan was gone with a blue flash, then he was in front of Rosso, his grip on his neck growing tighter. Rosso looked at Nathan, squirming to get loose. There wasn't a hint of remorse on his face, he looked so calm.

"Goodbye, old friend," Nathan said, completely destroying Rosso's trachea, killing him instantly. Blood splurted out of Rosso's mouth and eyes. Nathan dropped the dead man to the ground, wiping the blood of himself.

"Dispose of this corpse, Nathan." Natalia said, leaning against the house.

"Yes," he said picking the corpse up by the collar.

"It's just a little further, Evelyn," Vincent said, still leading her by the hand.

"Where are you taking me anyway?" she impatiently asked.

"We're here," Vincent smiled. He led her over a hill to reveal a vast field of amaranth.

It was beautiful, there were all different kinds: purples, reds, golds and pinks. Evelyn walked through the flowers admiring their beauty. Vincent walked up next to her.

"There's something else I want to show you," he said holding his hand out for her. Evelyn took it and let Vincent lead her further into the amaranth fields. They soon come upon a small bed of perfectly white roses. Evelyn sat in the bed and touched each flower very carefully. They felt like velvet. Vincent kneeled next to her and held a rose in his hand without plucking it.

"I came across these roses while I was looking for good amaranth for medicine. It's amazing, isn't it? The most perfect flower surrounded by the never-fading flower." Vincent looked at Evelyn, who held the flower he was holding. "Happy birthday, Evelyn."

Evelyn didn't need to say anything. Everything she felt at that moment was all in the kiss she softly put on Vincent's lips. They pulled back and Vincent looked at Evelyn's golden-green eyes.

"We should have children together," he said. Evelyn looked at him surprised.

"Then we should wed," she said. Vincent shook his head.

"There's no way we would be able to afford a wedding."

"But, it's a sin."

Then it's a sin," Vincent softly said stroking her hair.

He kissed her lips gently. She opened her mouth to him and she fell back into the flowers, dragging Vincent along. He undid the cloth string keeping her shirt together. As the shirt fell around her, he placed sweet kissed on her breasts. She ran her hands over his back gracefully, as if begging for more.

Who knew Evelyn would lose her virginity on her birthday to the boy she's wanted for years? Vincent discovered her barrier with care. Evelyn moved her hand and gripped his shoulder, beckoning him. Vincent took the message and broke her barrier. Evelyn let out a loud gasp that was part pain and part pleasure. She moved her hips signaling him to continue. He started slow, but he soon quickened his pace. Lust had started to flow out of Evelyn, making her moan with delight each time he entered. Their hot bodies moved together in perfect rhythm. He soon reached his peak, her along with him, and he filled her with his seed.

Both of them were breathing heavily. Vincent laid next to Evelyn and held her close. She didn't care anymore if what they did was a sin; she loved him and was happy he had chosen her.

The sky was almost a pinkish-orange color by the time Vincent and Evelyn had finished redressing. Vincent stood up and helped Evelyn up. She wrapped both her arms around his right arm. She stood on her tip toes and gave Vincent a kiss and he returned it sweetly.

When they got back, Rosso wasn't outside or by the barn. Vincent and Evelyn went inside the house to look for him, but he wasn't there either. They did find Nathan and Natalia sitting at the table.

"Welcome back, you two," Nathan said. "Have fun?"

"Yes, we did," Evelyn said smiling sweetly at Vincent. He smiled back, blushing a little. Natalia seemed to be intrigued by this.

"Evelyn, may it be alright if I speak with you alone?" she asked.

"Sure," Evelyn replied. Nathan and Vincent walked out, Nathan shutting the door behind them. Evelyn sat across from Natalia.

"Natalia, do you know where my grandfather is?" Evelyn asked her. Natalia stared at her.

"That human is not your grandfather, daughter dear," Natalia smirked.

Daughter dear? Evelyn's eyes widened in shock. She absolutely couldn't believe it. This beautiful person was her mother. But why was she smirking so?

"If you are my mother, why did you abandon me?" she growled. Natalia's smirk faded.

"Because I wanted to protect you." Natalia got up from the table and walked over to a small counter with wine on it. She poured a bit in a wooden cup. "Our kind is hated and being hunted, Evelyn," Natalia said turning to face her daughter, leaning on the counter.

"Hunted?" Evelyn asked confused. "What? Did you steal from someone? Are we bandits?" Natalia laughed at that.

"Bandits? Daughter, we are not even human," Natalia smiled. She appeared next to Evelyn with a dagger. Before Evelyn could do anything, her mother grabbed her hand and cut a deep gash in it, pouring Evelyn's blood into the cup of wine.

Evelyn pulled her hand back and looked at her mother. Natalia stood there swishing the blood and wine in the cup, admiring it.

"Time to show you what we truly are," Natalia said bitterly, opening the door. As soon as she took the first step, Nathan appeared behind Vincent. He didn't even know what had happened once Nathan slashed his throat open. Vincent fell to the ground, blood pouring out his throat, some trickling out his mouth. Evelyn ran up and fell to her knees next to Vincent. She watched in horror as his choked on his own blood, and she couldn't do anything.

Nathan had backed up and stood next to Natalia. Evelyn's mother had a rigid look on her face as she held the cup.

"There are two ways to help him, Evelyn," Natalia said taking a few steps towards her. "You could put him out of his miserable existence by drinking all his blood, or you could be with him for eternity by having him drink this." She put the cup on the ground. "Choose quickly, my daughter..." She disappeared, Nathan as well.

Vincent had gone pale and his pulse was weakening by the second. Evelyn didn't need to think twice. She grabbed the cup and slowly poured it into Vincent's mouth. She thought it would come out of the gash in his neck, but it didn't. A moment later, the wound on his throat had healed and color returned to his face. Vincent then opened his eyes. Evelyn was glad to see he was alright. But Vincent's eyes dilated and he let out a painful scream. He began shaking and twisting violently. He grabbed at his throat and Evelyn thought he was going to try and kill himself. She quickly grabbed his wrists and held them away from his neck. Evelyn didn't know why he was shaking a screaming so. She thought he was going to be alright, not frighten her. Vincent soon stopped and he passed out. Evelyn was in shock. She stroked his hair, as tears formed in her eyes.

She couldn't stay here at the farm, travelers would get suspicious. She gently grabbed Vincent under his arms and carefully dragged him into a willow grove in the woods. She laid Vincent next to a large willow. As she kneeled next to him, a sharp pain in her stomach made her fall to her side on the ground. Acidy blood came out her mouth and her arms shook. Blood flowed out of Evelyn from every opening on her in the most agonizing way.

A glop of blood came out of her and started to sizzle. She looked up at the bloody bundle. A figure started to form and as the blood stopped sizzling, a baby covered in dried blood had started to gurgle and crawl towards Evelyn. She could see the beautiful green eyes of her baby, Vincent's green eyes. She smiled joyfully as she pushed herself up from the ground and reached for her baby. Before she could even touch it, the baby's mouth widened and it let out a horrifying cry, then burst into dust.

Evelyn just sat there, hand still out stretched over the remains of her child. She trembled and fell back to the ground. Tears flowed out of her eyes once again. She looked at Vincent's unconscious face and held his hand tightly. Her cries were mournful and painful.

* * *

"Evelyn…"

Nothing.

"Evelyn, sweetheart…"

Still nothing."

"Evelyn, wake up, dear…"

It started as a blur, but soon the face of Julia formed. Other faces as well: Saya, Hagi, Lewis, Mariano, and Vincent. Everyone looked worried. Evelyn slowly sat up.

"Are you feeling alright?" Julia asked, concerned. Evelyn nodded. Julia smiled and got up. She took a clipboard with her when she left.

Saya ran up beside Evelyn and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

Evelyn faintly smiled. She broke the embrace from her sister and looked at Vincent. He seemed relieved and he sat on the bed. Lewis and Mariano both grinned.

"Vincent," Evelyn started. He looked at her. "How many times have we tried having children, but it ended up like back then?" Vincent hesitated, then he opened his mouth to answer.

"85," Nathan interrupted. "85 times you both tried but it ended up in tragedy." He stepped off the windowsill and onto the floor. Saya jumped off the bed and Hagi took a fighting stance.

"Calm down, you both. I'm not here to fight," Nathan smiled. Both Saya and Hagi relaxed as he went over and stood next to Evelyn. She looked up at him.

"Why?" she sadly asked. She was clutching the sheets.

"Because when you both tried to conceive a baby for the first time, Vincent was human. Your body will reject anything human except blood. And when you both tried all those other times, your body recognized that it was Vincent right away. Whether or not he was a Chevalier, your body rejected him before and it was going to keep doing that," Nathan finished.

Evelyn looked at Vincent with sad eyes. She could never have children with him, and she's wanted to so badly for such a long time. Nathan sighed quietly and tried to raise her spirits.

"You do have another Chevalier," Nathan softly said. Evelyn looked toward Mariano. He looked shocked then turned to Nathan.

"But," Evelyn said, "Vincent-"

"It's alright, Evelyn," Vincent said. He took her hand in his. "You've wanted children so badly, and he can give them to you." Evelyn looked in his eyes.

"What about you?" she asked solemnly. Vincent rubbed her hand.

"I'm fine with it," he replied with a smile.

He didn't show it, he wouldn't show it, but a child with Evelyn was what he had always wanted.

* * *

**Eh….it was my first lemon. I tried! **


	14. Chiropteran King

**WOW addiction, I'm sorry.**

Chapter 13: Chiropteran King

Everyone looked over at Mariano but Vincent; he had already left the room. He felt a deep, sickening jealousy in him. Him, of all people, would be allowed children with Evelyn? Vincent had long learned that life was unfair, but this was outrageous. Still, above all those negative feelings towards Mariano, Vincent was happy, because Evelyn could have children now. He would protect those children, too.

Nathan leaned his elbow on Mariano's shoulder. He looked at Evelyn, who was staring at the door. "If you're worried about his feelings, don't be. Vincent will be happy to know you're happy."

This reassured Evelyn a little, but not much. Vincent would still feel horrible, he just wouldn't show it.

Nathan made a movement with his hand, indicating everyone else to leave. He started for the door and Mariano was stupidly following him. Nathan stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. Mariano looked confused.

"I thought you wanted everyone to leave."

"Everyone but you and Evelyn," Nathan said, pushing Mariano by the shoulders, making him stumble on the bed, almost falling on top of Evelyn's legs. Nathan shut the door, but not before muttering something with a grin.

Mariano sat up. Him and Evelyn, alone in a room, and to top it all off, they were on a bed. A nice, big soft bed, but still a bed. Sure he liked her and all, _really_ liked her, in fact loved her, but he didn't even know where to start. Would it even be right? It wouldn't be fair to Vincent, but Mariano had no choice in the matter when he felt Evelyn's hands on his shoulders. He looked up and saw Evelyn's eyes glowing and her face passive. She was pushing him down onto the bed. It seems Mariano didn't need to make the first move.

Vincent was pacing about the living room. Saya was lying on the couch sleeping and Hagi was sitting on the arm of the couch keeping close watch on her. Nathan was looking around the apartment. It wasn't even half as nice as his home. Julia was looking at a computer screen and Mao was quietly watching. Kai looked up from the kitchen table at Lewis.

"Who is that guy?" Kai whispered Lewis didn't stop eating the roll he was chewing on. He looked at Vincent and raised eyebrow.

"That would be Vincent, Evelyn's first Chevalier." Kai jumped when he heard Nathan's voice. He could've sworn Nathan had been standing on the other end of the room by the window. Nathan grinned and leaned away from Kai's ear. He looked up and his grin faded.

"Why are you so anxious, Vincent?" Nathan sighed. Vincent looked at Nathan as if that question was the dumbest thing he heard in the world.

There were humans everywhere in the apartment, not to mention the dirt Queen and her dirt Chevalier. Vincent wasn't used to being this cramped with humans; he tended to stay away from them unless he needed blood. This place made him feel claustrophobic. He couldn't stand it, but he had to go through with it, until Evelyn's babies were born.

It was well past three in the morning, but the city lights still shown brightly through the curtains. Vincent was awoken by the sound of painful screaming. It couldn't even be described as screaming, it was eerie and other-worldly. When Vincent opened the door he saw Mariano in boxers lying against the wall with a large portion of flesh missing from his neck. He was a bloody mess. Evelyn was in her underwear as well, lying sideways on the bed, blood spilling everywhere out of a gaping hole in her stomach. Clutched in her pale, bloody arms were two perfect cocoons, sucking up the blood. Vincent quickly walked over to Evelyn and held her hand. Evelyn looked up at him with tired eyes and smiled faintly. Vincent looked at the hole in her stomach.

_She must've torn at her own stomach to get those cocoons out. And with the shock of blood loss, she attacked Mariano…_ Vincent glanced at Mariano, who was just beginning to recover. He bit into his wrist and held it up to Evelyn. She licked Mariano's wrist, and her stomach began to heal.

Nathan gazed at the two cocoons from the doorframe. He smirked and disappeared with a blue flash.

"Where have you been, Nathan?" Dive asked, sounding irritated. Amshel was in the room as well. Nathan shrugged.

"Just observing something," he answered. Amshel raised an eyebrow and Diva tilted her head, blue eyes shining.

"Observing what?" Amshel asked, somehow becoming suspicious. Nathan grinned.

"The Omega's children." Nathan watched Amshel's face for his answer, and he got it. Confusion.

"So the experiment was a success?" Diva asked sounding excited.

"Nope, it was a complete failure." Nathan said it like it was nothing important, which to him, was true.

"Then how were the babies born?" Diva's expression was angry. She didn't like this. Nathan relaxed his shoulders.

"Her own Chevalier gave her those children, Diva sweet."

It had been two days since their birth, and Evelyn's babies had not hatched, yet she waited patiently, keeping them by her so her face will be the one they look upon first, so they'll know what their mother looks like.

Mariano had noticed Vincent seemed a little sad ever since Evelyn's daughters' birth. He didn't think Mariano would be this affected by their birth, he always thought he was the type of guy to never show sadness or anything of the sort.

"I wonder when they'll hatch," Saya said, sitting next to Evelyn. She looked at her nieces. Evelyn smiled. "I wonder what color the hair will be, or their eyes. Which one will be the trouble maker while the other is the tattle-tale?" Evelyn and Saya laughed.

For dinner, Lewis cooked a stroganoff meal. Evelyn sat down at the table while Vincent and Mariano watched the cocoons. Even though she wasn't far from her children, she always felt they were in danger of anything. This must be how a mother feels.

"May I join you?" Everyone turned to see Nathan standing next to an open window. "My goodness, did I make that much of a startle for everyone to look at me?"

Kai leaned on his hand and looked at Nathan through half-lidded eyes. "Well ya, you kinda did. What's with you and coming in through windows? Can't you be normal and knock on the door?"

Nathan frowned. "Where's the fun in that?" He went over and leaned against David, who was irritated at this and pushed Nathan away.

"Since when have we allowed Diva's Chevalier into our home?" he asked putting his fork down and looking at Lewis. Lewis shrugged and continued eating. David shook his head and got up to use the restroom, Nathan almost falling. Julia sighed at David's bad manners.

"I'm sorry for his rudeness, Nathan," she said. Nathan shrugged.

"No biggie, it's completely understandable." Nathan sat down in David's chair.

There was a crackling noise and Vincent looked down at the cocoons. They were hatching! Mariano smiled and looked at Evelyn.

"Come quickly, Evelyn!" he said smiling. Evelyn rushed over to her hatching babies.

First the right one, then the left ones tiny hands poked through, tearing at the web until little heads shown. Both the babies started to cry. Evelyn was so happy. She looked at her children. The baby on the right had raven black hair and beautiful silver eyes, not blue-gray like most newborns, they were pure silver, as if they came right off a quarter.

The second baby had an exact replica of the others face, except she had wavy chocolate brown hair and deep magenta eyes with hints of gold around the pupil. Evelyn gently tore the cocoon on the left to get her brown-haired baby out. And then the other one. But when Evelyn pulled the web off, she stopped and her smiled faded and was replaced by awe.

"What's wrong?" Vincent asked. He, too, looked down at the silver-eyed baby and was silent. Saya looked and couldn't understand. Nathan was the last to look. He gasped, eyes wide. There was just no way.

A boy, a Chiropteran King, the first of his kind.

"Julia," Evelyn said, picking up both her children. "I thought you said Queens can only be born." Julia's mouth hung stupidly open as she gazed at the baby boy. She took her glasses off, as if not believing what she was seeing. She put them back on after wiping them, still amazed.

"That's what I thought, as well," she replied. _This must be the gene of the Omega Queen. Amazing, a Chiropteran boy. _

Nathan smiled. This was absolutely a scientific discovery. Too bad he had to ruin the heart warming moment. He had to fulfill what's been passed on for centuries.

He walked to Evelyn and looked at her crying children. They stopped crying and looked at him. The baby Queen giggled and reached her tiny arms to him, but the King did not, he just gazed at him as if studying him. This was interesting to Nathan.

"Miss Julia," Nathan said. "Julia looked at him. "In your opinion, which would be most suitable for science: the King or the Queen?" Julia didn't even need to think about that.

"The King, of course," she responded. Nathan pursed his lips.

"I agree." In an instant, he grabbed the baby Queen out of Evelyn's hand and jumped out the window to the roof of the next building. Evelyn rushed to the window, holding on tight to he son. Mariano and Vincent followed after Nathan, but Mariano was the first to spring forward, his arm already coated with poison. Fatherly instincts told him to get Evelyn's daughter back.

"What are you doing, Nathan??" Evelyn screamed, terrified for her daughter. She could hear her helpless cries. The bustling city below and around didn't even seem to notice what was going on.

"It's just traditional," Nathan cooed, rocking the Queen back and forth.

"What's traditional?" Mariano growled.

"Why, that only one Omega sibling may live."

Evelyn was about ready to jump out the window after Nathan, but both Saya and Hagi had to hold her back, she was still clutching the other baby and she couldn't fly.

The four poisoned bat wings sprung out of Mariano's back as eight spider legs began to creep out of Vincent's. Nathan was able to fight them both with one hand, the other holding onto the baby. Both Mariano and Vincent were bloodied up. Vincent was missing two of his spider legs and one of Mariano's wings had been ripped off while the fractured one on the other side was spraying purple poison. Nathan had only a few scratches on him. He had to admit, they were good Chevaliers, but not good enough to fool Fate.

"Hmm….this is getting rather boring," he said. "So let's end it." He threw the crying baby into the air. Mariano leaped forward in an attempt to catch her, but Nathan was quicker. With his Chiropteran arm, he sliced the baby Queen in two, bits and pieces falling over Mariano and to the bright city street below, turning into dust.

"Ceremony complete," Nathan said and took off. He kept his promise to Natalia, now it was his turn to lead his life, a life not still in the hands of his dead Queen.

All of New York seemed to stand still at that moment. The baby King in Evelyn's arms had begun to wail again. Evelyn tried to put a calm face on as to not scare her son, but she couldn't and the tears escaped as she too, cried uncontroably, rocking back and forth.

She could make that her 86th baby to have been lost.


	15. To my fellow readers!

Gah! I'm so sorry!! Yes I know I have not written anything in SUCH A LONG TIME and I cannot show you all how sorry I am by any other means then to continue on with my story (which I will) SO many things have happened this past year and a half; I am now engaged and have started college for video game design! *squee~!*

My readers who have been loyal and loved my story, I hope you will forgive my absence. I will get started right away and continue on with Forgotten Queen!


	16. What will become of us?

**Chapter 15: What is to become of us?**

**As I promised, the next chapter! Again, I deeply apologize!**

* * *

A week passed since the birth of her children, and the death of her daughter. Evelyn was still in a depressive state.

_One Omega sibling may live?_ Evelyn repeated Nathan's words in her head as she rocked her baby son, Asmodeus. She looked down at the sleeping child. The sunlight reflected off his black hair to reveal a bluish tint. She smiled warmly and softly stroked his hair.

Vincent entered the room and walked over to Evelyn. She regarded him with a nod and he sat on the bed and looked at her; she did not look back.

"Do you need anything?" he asked her after several silent and awkward moments. She shook her head and said nothing.

After a long pause, he stood up and kneeled down in front of her, placing his hand on hers. Evelyn turned to him in surprise.

"Please Evelyn, I implore you: do not feel regret for her death. If anything, the fault belongs to your Cavaliere's. It was our fault we could not save her, we are too weak." He lowered his head to the ground, shutting his eyes in pain.

Evelyn said nothing. She removed her hand from his and gently placed it on his cheek, turning his face up. He opened his bright green eyes and looked at her, grabbing her hand with both of his.

"I do not want to see your face stained with tears anymore," he whispered. "I wish to see you smile, like you did all those years ago in the amaranth fields."

She smiled at the memory, remembering their kiss, their love making. She felt so happy with both of her Chevalier's, but mostly with Vincent.

"I won't feel sad with you around, Vincent. Both you and Mariano give me something," Evelyn said. She kissed him on the lips, and he happily returned the gesture. She broke the kiss and sat back in the chair. Vincent noticed that she had begun to grow more fatigued recently, as well as himself.

"I feel tired." She looked down at Asmodeus, who still slept soundly. Vincent stood up and gently took the baby boy from her arms. She looked at him.

"Sleep, Evelyn. Mariano and I will care for him while you rest."

She nodded and got up from the chair, slowly walking towards the bed. When he figured she was settled, he turned to leave. He stopped when he heard her softly whisper her name. He turned and looked at her when she spoke to him, gazing at her beautiful features.

"Vincent, will you come here again tonight?" she inquired, barely able to stay awake.

"Of course," he said with a smile. He didn't leave that time until he was certain she was sound asleep.

* * *

And that night he did return to her room, babe in hand.

Mariano watched from the window sill in the living room as Vincent went into Evelyn's room with Asmodeus.

It sucked not being able to sleep, but recently he had begun to feel tired. He looked over at Hagi who was gazing down at the street from another window.

"Hey Hagi," Mariano started. The Chevalier turned to him. "Have you ever felt…tired?" That sounded like a stupid question. Of course he felt tired before, loads of times when he was human. But does he remember how it was like? Did he feel tired when he first became a Chevalier to Saya?

"Even a Chiropteran's strength wanes. Have you been feeding properly?"

"Yeah, yeah, but I'm not feeling physical fatigue. It's more like how I used to feel whenever I wanted to sleep…but I can't…"  
His voice trailed off when he saw the confused look painted on Hagi's face.

"Uh, sorry…I'm just going to walk around for a bit." Mariano got up from the window and went out the door.

* * *

Evelyn hugged him close and he did not complain, he openly welcomed it. In fact, he returned the embrace with one of his own.

"Vincent," she whispered. It sent tingles of pleasure down his spine.

"Yes?"

She nuzzled his neck. "Why have I been feeling so tired recently? I've had strange dreams about me suddenly falling asleep."

Vincent brought the blanket up to cover her bare body.

"Those weren't dreams. They were memories, and that sleep is a 10 year hibernation you enter after 5 years of activity. Mariano and I will go through it as well, falling asleep a day after you, and then waking a day before you."

Vincent had discovered the horrible way he had defended their cocoon of sleep. He was dreaming pleasantly, his arms wrapped protectively around Evelyn's slumbering form. He sensed them, creatures, no…humans. He sensed them from within his dream and woke into a rampage. When he was certain the explorers were dead, he returned to the cocoon, sealing it back up and went back to sleep.

Evelyn looked at the sheets.

"It's coming soon? That sleep?"

Vincent nodded. "I am feeling it, too. Mariano must be feeling the same fatigue as I."

Evelyn drifted her gaze to Asmodeus, who soundly slept in a crib.

"What about my child? Do we entrust him to Saya for those 10 years?"

Vincent closed his eyes and gritted his teeth at the thought.

"Having a dirt Queen raise a pure King annoys me to no end, but we have no choice."

Evelyn giggled and kissed his neck.

* * *

Mariano felt an ominous presence following him. He turned down into an alleyway and leaned against the brick wall.

"Whoever is following me, come out. I can sense you a mile away."

The bastard whose scent was all over Evelyn in that wretched lab jumped down from a nearby building. Mariano glared at him.

"You…"

The man cackled and showed him a fanged grin. A throbbing Chiropteran arm came out from underneath Carl's cloak. Mariano decided that this guy intended to kill him on the spot, yet he had no weapons. Mariano's eyes darted this way and that about the alleyway, looking for something sharp to use. Turning into his true form would cause too much attention, so he grabbed the lid of a trash can and bent it to a point. He cut his hand in the process. Carl looked at the blood on Mariano's feeble weapon and laughed.

"A Chevalier's blood cannot kill, even if you do belong to the Omega Queen!" He launched himself at Mariano. Mariano braced himself.

"Not like I intended to do it!" Carl's monstrous arm collided with Mariano's metal spike.

It seemed like a lifetime they crashed weapons together like that in that alley. Mariano decided after countless minutes to end this charade and kill him instantly with a blow to the brain. Mariano jumped back to gain momentum, before suddenly launching himself forward, jamming the spike into Carl's eye. Carl ripped it out and threw it to the ground.

"Even penetrating a Chevalier's brain will not-" He suddenly stopped as he heard a cracking sound.

"W...what..?" Carl suddenly felt pain in his face. He screamed and grabbed his head, as red cracks grew out from the eye socket he was stabbed in.

"Why is this happening!!?" he shrieked before he fully crystallized and burst into dust.

Mariano stood still and looked at the pile of red dust. His pike laid on the ground a few feet away, some of his own blood still lingering on it.

_A Chevalier's blood cannot kill…_

The words echoed in his head all the way back to the house.

* * *

**Ooh! I hope my readers enjoyed the chapter! Yet again I am sorry I have not updated. I completely neglected this story once I got into senior year of high school, but now I am slowly getting back on track of things, so I hope you all will be with me!**


	17. Hibernation

**Chapter 16:**** Hibernation**

Vincent left Evelyn's room early the next morning. He silently shut the door behind him and turned to walk down the hall to the living room when a strong grip grabbed him by his shirt collar and slammed him against the wall. Mariano glared at him, not letting up on the hold he had on Vincent.

"What's with you, Mariano?" Vincent demanded.

"There's something you're not telling me," the dark haired Chevalier growled through gritted teeth. Vincent looked at him.

"Then ask me," he replied. Mariano still did not loosen his grip. Kai and David had come over to the hallway by this time.

"Hey, Mariano, what are you doing?" Kai had asked. Mariano did not turn to regard him, he kept his focus on Vincent.

"Last night I killed that wretched Chevalier that touched Evelyn with my own blood. Our blood is not supposed to kill other Chiropterans, so why?"

Hagi's eyes narrowed at the two. He had wondered why Mariano returned last night so flustered.

Vincent grabbed Mariano's wrist and pushed him away.

"I do not know the answer to that, though I wish I did." He turned to walk back into Evelyn's room when a hand touched his shoulder. Vincent stopped and turned to see who it was.

"One last thing," Mariano said, this time calmly. "Have you been feeling tired as well? And if so, why?"

Vincent looked at him and sighed. "We're going to be entering a hibernation period soon." He eyed everyone that was watching him. "And I would like to leave this horrible place as soon as possible before that happens." He turned back to Mariano. "Come, your son needs tending to while Evelyn sleeps."

Vincent went back into Evelyn's room, Mariano following.

……………………………………………..

"You're leaving him where??" Mariano asked loudly. Evelyn held her hands out to him to calm him down.

"Why with Saya? Why not leave Asmodeus with Dino and the others until we come back?"

"Because Mariano," Evelyn started, "I want him to be raised knowing who he is." Mariano sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the crib. Evelyn came up behind him and embraced him.

"He is your son, too, Mariano, so it's alright if you disagree with me." She put her hand on his as he turned to face her.

He shook his head, "No, it's what you want, so it is what I want as well."

Later that day, Saya held her nephew in her arms and looked at Evelyn one last time before she and her Chevalier's departed. The silver-eyed baby cooed in her arms.

"Saya…" Hagi started.

"I know…" she said. She won't be able to watch over Asmodeus like she promised. Yet still she agreed with Evelyn.

Why did she agree?

……………………………………………..

The trio stopped in front of a huge Victorian house.

"Mariano and I need to say farewell to some people first, Vincent," Evelyn said. Vincent nodded and proceeded across the empty street to wait for them. Evelyn and Mariano walked onto the porch and rang the doorbell.

The door opened moments later and Evelyn looked into a pair of familiar icy blue eyes. Dino…

He smiled broadly and clapped Mariano on the back.

"Hey guys! How have ya been? Come on in now…" Dino said, leading them inside the house.

For an hour, they caught up with each other. Dino had become the new boss in Evelyn's stead (courtesy of her now-deceased grandfather). Dino had learned also that Evelyn and Mariano won't return to 10 years, and the reason behind it.

He wished them both the best of luck as he led them out the door. Evelyn gave him one last hug before returning with Mariano to where Vincent was waiting.

The sun had barely begun to set when Evelyn's eyes had become heavy; Vincent was carrying her. She struggled to stay awake but just couldn't. She fell into her sleep in Vincent's arms, halfway through the Hudson Valley. Mariano and Vincent had only one day left to find a secluded spot.

At sundown the next day, the two Chevaliers stumbled wearily into a cave situated on a Cliffside. Mariano gently placed Evelyn at the back on the cave, away from the cold winds that visited the Cliffside regularly. Vincent moved some rocks and boulders around the cave before plopping himself beside Evelyn. Mariano sat down on the other side of her and looked at the sunset.

Vincent looked down at his slumbering Queen and softly pushed a strand of hair away from her face. As his eyelids began to feel heavy with sleep, he glanced at Mariano, who had fallen into the deep sleep, his arms wrapped about her. Vincent laid down, put his own arms around Evelyn's waist protectively, and drifted into the 10-year sleep.


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Kai and Diva's twin daughters, Suya and Ari, ran ahead of him into their auntie's resting place. They both touched the cocoon and spoke to Saya, feeling her heartbeat within. Kai turned around just before entering the tomb.

"Hurry up now! Don't you want to see your aunt as well, like your cousins?" he called out.

A young boy, no older than 7, trotted up the stone steps. He had raven black hair and silver eyes. Asmodeus glared at Kai, who only grinned and went in to see Saya.

Asmodeus looked over at a raised platform just before the entrance. A rose laid there, as if someone took much care in placing it, He looked back towards the tomb and went in it. He stared at the cocoon of his aunt, not in the very least impressed. He wanted to see his _mother_, not his aunt. Kai had told him in 3 more years, he could see her.

But would she know where to look?

* * *

**Yay! I am finally finished with Forgotten Queen! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! I will be doing a sequel to this story based around Asmodeus shortly, so keep an eye out for it!**


End file.
